


House of Sin

by AoifeCross



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Flirting, Gangs, Gluttony, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Park Jimin-centric, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pride, Protectiveness, Seven Deadly Sins, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeCross/pseuds/AoifeCross
Summary: 500 hundred years ago, his family was chosen along with six others to hold a curse: each representing and holding the power of a deadly sin. But his mother didn't want him to be a part of it.She wanted him safe.So she kept him hidden and locked away in a room his whole life, away from the greed and corruptness of the world.Now he is finally free and he comes to learn just how sinful the world can be with a little help from a couple of new friends…





	1. Prelude: Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I'm going to continue writing this since I already have other fics to work on, but if this does okay and people seem interested then I'll go ahead and update this.
> 
> Enjoy for anyone who decides to read lol

~

 

Old chimes hung outside the rooftop window. The only window in the tight sealed room. It was his only source that told him the time of day.

Surrounded by four walls his whole life, he always wondered what kinds of things were out there. That window closed tightly shut was thin enough for him to hear the sounds coming from outside.

Chirping. Shouts. Whistling. Laughter.

He always wanted to know what made these sounds. Who made these sounds.

He would ask his mother whenever she’d come to visit him for his meal deliveries, but she would simply answer, “Those are meaningless things. Just ignore it.”

One white door on the southern wall was the only other exit in the room. Locked from the outside, he was to stay inside and never leave.

His mother made sure of it.

She was the only one who could go through that door. Every morning she’d visit and bring his meals for the rest of the day. The two would have a small conversation as he ate his breakfast, a preview on the lesson for his afternoon class with her.

It was the only chance he would get to ask any questions about his previous assignment he had to do before the class started later that day.

In the afternoon his mother would arrive yet again but this time with a folder filled with his new lesson plan. She made sure she schooled him probably leaving him an assignment to practice his new lesson.

It would be the last time he sees her for the day until the day repeats again the following day.

Sometimes his mother would surprise him with gifts of clothing, accessories, and art supplies for him to draw and entertain himself, but that was usually for special occasions.

His mother wanted to teach him about the value of simplicity in all things.

She wanted to rid him of any form of greed in his heart, detach him from all those corrupted and make him into something no one else could be.

She wanted him to be different.

She wanted him to be good.

500 years have passed since their family had been chosen to be one of 7 families doomed to a horrible curse.

Doomed might be a word not fitting for her other family members, but to her, it was the only word she could think of.

They may enjoy it, but that was because they were all taught to love the power their corrupted hearts yearned for.

She didn’t want her son to live in a world where he was going to be hurt. Locking him in these walls was her only way of keeping him safe.

Of keeping him good.

 

The middle-aged woman continued to watch his son sleep underneath his sheets. It was just past midnight and a small weak smile presented on her face.

Gently brushing his black hair out of his face, she started feeling the tears stream down her cheeks.

22 years had now passed since she gave birth to her son.

It was a real shame that she was probably not going to see him when he woke up.

This would be the last time she sees him.

She looked to her right where just in front of the bed stood her son’s desk, and on top sat the small gift she left for him to see in the morning.

That would be his last gift from her, she thought. Well not really her last gift to him.

Her last gift would be something she knew he had wanted for years.

She hoped that once she gave it to him, he wouldn’t hate her too much. She honestly hoped he didn’t resent her for keeping him locked away. She was only trying to keep him safe all these years.

When the sun comes up and her son awakes, he would be living a new life different from the life he knew. His cousin, he didn’t know he had and didn’t know existed would open the door she would use. He would open the door and let him outside.

He would be his new guardian in her stead.

She could already feel the sting of jealousy at the thought of it. His whole life, her son had only seen her walk through that door. He had never met anyone else.

To him, the only other person who existed aside from him was his mother and now he would meet another person. For his 22nd birthday, she wanted to be there with him and instead he would spend it with someone else.

Her chest tightened at the thought, her hands tightened into fists and her teeth gritted in her mouth.

No.

She had to calm herself. She didn't want this to be the last memory she had with her son. She had to remind herself that this was all for him.

To keep him safe.

She bent down to give her son a kiss on the cheek and smiles, “I love you so much. Please stay good. For me…for your future.”

Her voice was soft, almost sounding like a plea.

As she stood to walk towards the door, she looked one last time to her sleeping son.

“Happy Birthday, Jiminie.”

 

~


	2. Delicious Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who left Kudos and Commented, showing interest in this story! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if the updates might be a bit slow, since I'm also trying to update the other stories I'm currently working on.
> 
> But I will be updating! Ideally I'll update every 8-10 days since it usually takes me around 1-2 days to write a chapter for each story.
> 
> Also sorry if the story seems to be pretty slow in its storyline but I'm just trying to make things smoothly run along nicely for the juicy stuff that will later come up! 
> 
> Hopefully I'm not too much of a disappointment! LOL

 

The sound of chirping and the daily warmth of light reflecting from the rooftop window flooded the room, waking Jimin from his sleep.

Sitting up on his bed he began to stretch his arms out, a small grin on his face as his eyes settled on the cubed box lying on top of his desk. His heart quickened inside his chest, ears ringing with excitement as the realization of what day it was hit him.

_It’s my birthday!_

Jimin couldn’t help but feel an utter sense of anticipation for his birthday. It was the one day in the whole year, when his mother would give him something new, something different from what he was used to seeing.

Every year his mother would introduce him to something special, something that made him discover just how big the world really was.

It made him realize just how much there was to the world outside those doors he’d see his mother go through.

Jimin always awoke to a present on his birthday and soon after his mother would come in with his favorite flavored birthday cake.

Red velvet.

His feet picked him up without question and ran towards the gift. He was midway towards the box when he forces himself to freeze in place. Jimin knew better than to run to something materialistic…

His mother taught him better.

_You should never desire material things. You must carry patience and be grateful for what you are given. Never rush for something you want when that is a clear sign of greed._

Jimin took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the box. He took his time wanting to hide the consistent excitement still embedded in his chest.

Opening the blue decorated paper box, Jimin took out a flat object he’s never seen before. It was oval and bigger than his hands combined. On one side of the object was an intricate design that was etched on its metallic surface, on the other was a smooth and clear glass surface.

His mouth opened with a loud gasp as he let the object fall back inside the box when looking at the glass surface.

_There’s a person inside the glass. I’ve never seen another person before other than mom…_

“H-Hello?” Jimin called out to it, the object still lying inside the box.

Jimin hesitantly grabbed the object again and carefully looked at the person that seemed to be there. As he continued to stare at it with wide eyes, he looked at the features this person had.

He seemed quite pretty and young.

The boy inside the glass surface had black hair, brown eyes, and young but sharp features on his cheekbones.

“Who…are you?” Jimin asks, but then notices the boy move his lips asking the same question.

“Umm, I-I asked you first?” Jimin shyly says, but sees the boy repeat his own words at the same time.

Jimin didn’t know what to think, why would his mother give him something like this. He was scared and confused at what kind of object it could be.

The knocking on the door behind him caught his attention and he didn’t have time to set the object in his hand down when the door opens.

Expecting to see his mother, Jimin’s eyes grow wide with surprise and fear when a tall man enters the room. He wore special clothes. The type of clothes his mother used to dress him in whenever his mother said was a special occasion like New Year’s or Chuseok holiday.

She called it a suit.

Yet this man’s gray suit seemed very fitting. His arms moved as if the sleeves they were tucked in were much too small for them.

_My arms never looked like that in my special clothes…_

A sudden knot in his chest began to ache.

What was this feeling the man was bringing out of him? It was something new.

The man’s hair was parted in the middle, allowing the rest to fall smoothly to the sides while some strands hit his forehead.

Fear froze Jimin in place not knowing what was happening. Why wasn’t his mother coming to greet him? Who was this man?

“You must be Jimin,” the man’s deep voice echoed in the room. His voice was unexpected and made Jimin jump a little, almost dropping the object still in his hand.

“It’s good to see you’re awake,” the man smiled, “wow, I never expected to see you’re a spit image of your mother.”

“W-where—“ Jimin stuttered at the mention of his mother, but was immediately cut off by the stranger.

“Your questions will be answered in due time. You should hurry and get dressed, I’ll come back and get you when you’re ready.”

He was about to leave when his eyes catch the object in Jimin’s hand.

The man’s eyebrow rises and asks with a chuckle, “Is that what Jisoo left you for your present? Hmm, I wonder what she was thinking giving you a mirror.”

But the sudden discovery of the object’s name made Jimin dart his eyes to the object.

“Mirror?”

The curious and confused tone in Jimin’s voice made the stranger cock his head to the side eyeing the young boy.

“Yes a mirror,” confirming Jimin’s question.

Jimin continued to eye the mirror with greater fascination.

“Jimin, have you never seen a mirror before?” Concern in the stranger’s voice.

Looking back to the man standing at the door, Jimin shakes his head no.

“Oh, I see,” he sighs, “Damn, this is really going to be interesting then. Jisoo really gave me a heavy load of work ahead of me.” A gentle smile replaced the concerned look on his face.

“I’ll be back soon. Get dressed,” he finishes as he closes the door behind him.

“But what special occasion can it be to get dressed?” Jimin whispers to himself as he continues to look at the boy inside the _mirror_.

He places the mirror flat on the surface of his desk and begins to dig inside his wardrobe. He finds a clean white shirt and some blue jeans to wear.

Simple was always better, his mother had taught him that.

His hands searched on top of his hair to feel if there were any strands of hair that would be standing up out of place. This was always the hardest part.

His mother would always be the one to brush his hair for him since he couldn’t see it himself.

Brushing it gently he felt like he did the job good enough. There was no reason to think it mattered much.

After all looks weren’t important, his mother taught him that too.

Washing his face in the bathroom sink, he overhears the door suddenly open from outside.

Walking back inside the room, he sees the man back.

He swallows hard unsure of what he was supposed to expect. Everything was all new to him.

“Are you ready Jimin?” He asks looking towards him.

“Um,” Jimin hesitates to respond.

“Oh right, I haven’t even told you my name,” he smiles widely showing his perfect teeth and pink gums.

“My name is Yongguk. Now lets head outside,” Yongguk reaches out for Jimin to grab his hand.

Jimin looks at his hand stretched out for him.

“O-Outside?” Jimin’s eyes grow with awe.

Could this really be true? Was he dreaming? Did he hear wrong? Was he really going outside those doors?

Yongguk nods, “Yeah outside, come one everyone is waiting to meet you.”

_Everyone._

There were more people outside? Was his mother one of them?

His heart beat faster and he could feel his breath quicken. He was excited and afraid at the same time, but Jimin knew one thing.

He wanted out of this room.

He wanted to see everything his mother used to tell him about.

He wanted to know just how big and wonderful the world really was.

Jimin steps forward and takes Yongguk’s hand in his. As Yongguk pulls him out a sudden coldness hits his face, it was fresh and the smells that accompanied it made his mouth water.

What was that? What was that amazing and delicious smell? What was that refreshing feeling he felt on his face?

Turning around to look at Jimin, Yongguk smiles. As if knowing what was going on through his head, he replies with a chuckle, “That’s Mark’s cooking. I know… it’s amazing. Probably the only reason why I’d visit this place.”

A chuckle escapes Jimin’s lips along with a small smile.

_Mark? Who was that?_

Jimin wanted to know.

He wanted to know a lot of things…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all saw in this chapter, there will be a lot of intermingling between different groups. Although the story is primarily focused on BTS, there will be other groups involved to add more characters that are equally as important!
> 
> I also want to mention that I'm planning on making relationships (both romantically and platonically) later on between different groups including BTS members but the relationships I tagged will be the main ships in the story. I just don't put them in the tags to bring surprises haha


	3. You're Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and Kudos! I honestly didn't expect people to be interested in this story lol
> 
> Anyways here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer and I hope everyone enjoys~

~

 

Walking down the large hallway, Jimin notices the multiple paintings that hung from the walls. They were portraits of men and women he didn’t know.

Turning around to look back at the end of the hall, he saw the door in which he walked out of. It was the only door in the entire passageway. A person would barely be able to see it.

They’d have to try really hard to see it at the end of the hall since it was hidden in the shadows. The hallway was dim, lightened by the small lights that shined over the paintings.

There would be no reason for anyone to enter this hallway seeing that there was nothing really there but the paintings…and the one single door.

Jimin turns back to look forward only to see they make a right at the end of the hall. Another dim corridor filled with paintings appears and they continue to walk through.

_Just how long is this?_

Jimin looks towards the paintings, many of the people were painted in what he saw were old period clothes. Clothes that he read in books were from past time periods.

As he looks back and forth between the walls, he notices another single door.

He opens his mouth wanting to ask Yongguk about what that room stored behind its doors, but instead closes it shut and keeps quiet.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was capable of asking at the moment. There were so many questions he wanted to ask and that door was a question that stood at the end of the line of all of them.

Yongguk was still holding onto Jimin’s hand as they reached the end of the second hall. A bright light, contrasted to the dim halls, hit Jimin’s eyes making him squint hard.

When Jimin finally opens them as they adjust to the lighting, he comes face to face with a marble rail in front of him and a massive high ceiling that stood above him with a large golden chandelier. Stepping forward, he releases his hand away from Yongguk and steadies himself with his hands on the railing.

Looking down on the first floor, Jimin sees a green-carpeted floor decorated with what he believed to be the most beautiful furniture he’s ever seen. It was nothing to the simple belongings he had in his own room.

The black sofa was long and leathered as it stretched alongside the walls of the room. Two padded chairs stood on each side of the room with small glass tables next to them. A large glass coffee table stood in between the sofa and the massive stoned fireplace.

A grand piano was standing in one corner next to glass cupboards filled with antique items.

The white walls were covered in intricate designs and patterns that made the aesthetics of the room even more enticing.

Yet the one thing that could overshadow everything in the room was the large green emerald snake coiled on top of a plaque hanging from the wall above the fireplace.

It was covering most of the wall and stood out, making everything else seem small in comparison.

Jimin had only seen rooms like this in picture books and even then they weren’t nearly as beautiful. None of them had things like the snake. They were never as grand as the room he was seeing now.

He couldn’t help but pout at the fact that he didn’t have anything like this in his room.

His mother had only given him simple things as furniture. No paintings or plaques like this covered his walls, just simple and old white paint.

All the furniture in his room had been small, old, and simple.

Compared to this, Jimin knew that what he had known his whole life was so little.

A small ache in his chest at the realization hit him.

_What’s this ache again?_

Before he knew it he was tightening his hold on the rails tighter than expected.

“What do you think?” Yongguk’s voice brings him back from his thoughts.

Jimin turned around to look at the taller man and with wide eyes, replied, “It’s…different.”

A light chuckle escaped Yongguk’s lips, “I’m sure it is. Let’s head downstairs, the meeting room is there. Everyone is anticipating your arrival.”

“Meeting room? You have a room just to meet people?” Jimin tilts his head in awe.

“Yes, when you ask it like that it makes me also wonder why that’s even necessary to have,” Yongguk laughs.

Yongguk couldn’t help but smile at the innocence Jimin seemed to give off. There was just so much he didn’t know, so much he was closed off to.

He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t worried. There was so much he’d need to learn and although he understood the intentions of his Aunt Jisoo, Yongguk couldn’t help but think she had made a mistake in doing all of this.

The two made their way downstairs, when Jimin sees there was a door just below the staircase and an archway into another more lighted hall that had been hidden from his sight.

Whispers begin coming from the door and the closer they inch towards it, the more nervous Jimin gets.

He was going to meet more people. People he didn’t even know existed!

What would they be like? Would they be nice? Mean?

Yongguk leads him into the meeting room and there he sees two people sitting down by a long oval table in the middle of the room. At the end of the room, a smaller version of the same plaque with the coiled snake hung on the wall.

“Guys,” Yongguk nods to the two men eyeing them as they enter the room.

The taller of the two had brown hair and sat with his hand underneath his jaw as he leaned against his elbow on the table looking at Jimin.

“Is that him?” He asks.

“Yes, this is Jimin,” Yongguk answers.

“Hmph, well I’m definitely not jealous of _his_ height,” the blonde sitting next to the one who asked the question, nods in Jimin’s direction.

Yongguk’s brow rises in question, eyeing the blonde.

“Don’t listen to him,” the brown haired boy tells Yongguk. “So are you going to introduce us to the new member of the family?”

“Oh yes,” turning around to look at Jimin, Yongguk realizes the nervous look Jimin is giving towards the two others.

“Jimin, it’s okay you don’t have to be scared of them…at least…not yet,” Yongguk clears his throat, gaining Jimin’s attention.

“What?”

Lifting his free hand to point out each person, Yongguk continues, “The one being a dick, is Youngjae. Don’t take him too serious, no one ever does.”

“Fuck you asshole,” Youngjae curses, leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed in front of him.

The dark scowl he sends Yongguk’s way, is enough to warn Jimin that Youngjae was definitely not someone he wanted to get angry. His hand, still holding onto Yongguk’s, tightened around Yongguk’s fingers.

At the same time, Jimin unnoticeably stepped a bit back behind Yongguk’s arm.

Yongguk, with a light smile, gently squeezed back to reassure Jimin everything was okay.

“The guy next to him is Hyungwon. He’s a little more bearable to be around,” Yongguk nods in Hyungwon’s direction.

Jimin takes a slight peek around Yongguk’s arm to glimpse at Hyungwon.

He had little expression on his face to tell what kind of person he was, but one thing for sure was that he was really pretty.

His face was small and cute, Jimin thought.

“In my defense, you don’t like anyone Yongguk, so don’t be talking shit about me to him,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“I like Mark,” Yongguk argued.

“You like his cooking,” Hyungwon scoffed in return.

“Yeah, so much it makes me wonder why you weren’t born with the gluttons,” Youngjae adds.

“You little piece of sh—” Yongguk is about to curse when the door behind him and Jimin opens with an amazing smell coming along.

Everyone turns their eyes to see a man with silver hair and a plate full of lasagna in hand, enter the room.

“Hi! You must be Jimin!”

As soon as the man places his plate on the table, his hand reaches out to shake Jimin’s hand, but Jimin recoils behind Yongguk, frightened by the sudden energy emitting off the new stranger.

The silver haired man notices, and steps back, “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. My name is Mark.”

Jimin eyes him warily and then looks at Yongguk for extra reassurance, asking him through a gaze whether he was someone that he could trust.

Yongguk nods with a smile.

“M-My name is Jimin,” he mumbles softly.

“It’s really nice to meet you, your mother had told me so much about you and I honestly couldn’t wait to meet you,” Mark slowly states, trying not to scare him again.

“My mother?” Jimin steps out from behind Yongguk at the mention of his mother. “W-Where is she?”

With a sigh, Mark replies, “I’m sure you really want to know about your mother, but there are other things you need to know first. Like what this place is, who we are, and why for so long you’ve been locked away.”

There’s a sudden silence and tension in the air, until finally Jimin nods.

“Okay,” Mark says with a smile, “let’s sit down and while we talk we can have a bit of breakfast.”

As they all begin to grab a seat, Yongguk interrupts, “Mark where’s my brother?”

“He told me he didn’t want to come in for this meeting. He decided to wait outside in the car for you.”

“”Lucky ass, I’d rather be there than here too. I feel sorry he has to deal with this guy’s ass 24/7. Tell me hyung, what did you do this time to piss Namjoon off that he’s avoiding you now,” Youngjae rolls his eyes.

“Youngjae that’s enough! You know not to meddle in other household’s business,” Mark scolded.

A look of nervousness covers Mark’s features as he scolds his brother.

He had good reason to be nervous. The very idea of angering Yongguk…or anyone from his household… could potentially create a war.

That was the last thing he wanted.

Turning to Yongguk, Mark bows his head, “I’m sorry for my younger brother…he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.”

“It’s fine,” Yongguk takes his seat at the other end of table opposite of Mark. Nodding in return to Mark, he continues, “Contrary to people’s beliefs about my household, it takes a lot to actually get us angry.”

As the whole conversation was ensuing, Jimin looked back and forth from each party. He didn’t understand what exactly was happening but he knew that Yongguk was someone that shouldn’t be taken lightly.

They all started to eat once Hyungwon returned with plates and forks. The air finally eased up and Mark began, “Alright, well I’m sure Jimin must be wondering what exactly is this place.”

Everyone turned to look at Mark.

“This place is called the House of Envy. It holds residence to the last remaining people in our family. Jimin, you and your mother are part of our household…of our family.”

“House of Envy? Why is it called that?” Jimin asks.

“Because that’s what our curse is. It names what we represent,” Hyungwon replies with a serious expression.

“Our curse? I…I don’t understand,” Jimin scrunches his face trying to understand what any of their words meant.

“500 hundred years ago, our family was cursed with something people call the sin for envy. Our family holds that etched into our brains, our bodies, our very beings. Unlike other people that may feel envious of others normally, ours is much greater, much more dangerous,” Mark tries to explain.

“We bring the feeling of envy onto others who come near us. It’s like an aura surrounding us. If a normal person gets near us, they can turn jealous or envious for no reason. It’s an ability we gained from the curse. At the same time the curse doesn’t let us escape the feeling of jealousy from our hearts. It envelopes us entirely in our daily lives.”

“W-Why was our family cursed?” Jimin interrupts.

“That’s a question we all have in our heads,” Youngjae says looking away.

“The snake I’m sure you’ve noticed in the living room and here hanging in the wall is our family crescent and symbol. Anyone who holds this crescent is part of our family,” Mark turns to Jimin.

He lifts his hand to take out a small pin from his pocket and it's the exact same snake on the wall. Reaching out for Jimin’s hand, he pauses asking for permission if he could take Jimin’s hand.

Jimin nods and lets him take it. Mark places the pin in Jimin’s hand and continues, “Now as you take this, it signifies your identification as a House of Envy family member. When you wear this, if there were to be anyone who messes with you, they will know they’re not only messing with _Jimin_ but the _entire_ House of Envy.”

Jimin takes a closer look at the pin. It looked so pretty just like everything else in the house.

“You’re family. You have our protection now,” Hyungwon nods with a smile.

Jimin looks back up in awe at Hyungwon’s words.

His entire life Jimin thought the only family he had was his mother and now he had woken up to realize he had an entire household as a family. So much happiness began flooding his heart.

He turns to look at Yongguk, “Are you also my family?”

There was a big and hopeful smile on his face due to the possibility that he could be his family. Out of everyone Jimin couldn’t help but hope to become closer with Yongguk.

He had been the first person other than his mother that he had met. He had been kind to him.

Yongguk chuckled, “Yes, Jimin. I’m your cousin, but we’re not in the same household.”

He then proceeds to take Jimin’s pin in his hand as he places it on the left topside of Jimin’s shirt, just underneath his collarbone.

“What? What do you mean?” Jimin looks from his pin back to the elder.

“My father is your mother’s older brother, but he married into another household.”

“Families here are entered and run through the mother’s household,” Mark explained. “Yongguk’s father married into another household so he belongs to them. Youngjae’s and my mother was your mother’s older sister and married to another household as well. But because our mother originally belonged to the House of Envy, we belong here.”

Jimin nods in understanding.

“With that being said, we should also tell you about the other households.”

“Other households?” Jimin looks at Yongguk.

“Yes, along with your family there were six other families that were cursed with a different sin. Have you heard of the seven deadly sins?”

Jimin nods, “Yes, my mother taught me about them. She said I should always stay clear from doing or following any of them.”

“Yes, Jisoo would say that,” Yongguk smiles. “Well like this House of Envy, there are six other Houses of Sins. My household is called the House of Wrath and I’m currently the head of that house.”

“House of Wrath? But that sin makes you viol—” Jimin stops talking realizing that he could probably offend the older.

Yongguk simply smiles, “Violent. Yes, I was born into a violent and angered fueled family, but you don’t have to fear me. I’d never hurt you.”

The loving and caring expression on Yongguk’s face leaves Jimin blushing with shyness.

Yongguk then proceeds to take out a small gold pin from his pocket and on the pin the shape of a wolf is engraved on top.

“A wolf?” Jimin asks as he takes a closer look at the pin inside the older’s palm.

“Yes, my household’s crescent. My symbol.”

A sudden knock on the door interrupts their conversation, turning all heads to the door.

“Come in,” Mark says.

The door swings slightly open and a tall man with blonde hair enters only halfway.

“Namjoon, is something wrong?” Mark asks.

Jimin notices the way Namjoon seems to avoid anyone’s eye contact and as he looks to the floor, responds, “Uh…you have a visitor.”

“Who?”

“Jungkook. He’s waiting outside, thought I’d let you know.”

The mention of this _Jungkook_ makes Mark’s expression serious and he eyes warily at Yongguk who was now looking at him back.

A simple nod is all Mark gives to Yongguk as he turns back to Namjoon, “Let him into the living room, I’ll be out momentarily.”

Namjoon nods and closes the door behind him as he leaves.

“I think we should continue this conversation at a later time, Hyungwon will you take Jimin to his room?”

Everyone begins to stand to leave and that’s when the curiosity of why everyone’s mood changed so drastically itches in Jimin’s skin.

He whispers to Yongguk, “Who’s Jungkook?”

“No one you should know,” Yongguk answers.

Hyungwon is waiting for Jimin at the door, so Jimin makes his way to him. As they’re about to leave the room, Yongguk calls to him, “Jimin.”

He turns around to him and Yongguk warns him, “When you walk to your room right now, just look forward or keep your head down. Don’t look around to see who’s there.”

“Why?”

“Just…listen to me,” Yongguk sighs.

Without understanding why Yongguk would ask him for that, he nods and makes his way out the door behind Hyungwon.

Jimin keeps his head down, looking at the back of Hyungwon’s feet, making sure he didn’t lose him. The sound of multiple footsteps catches his attention in the living room but he tries to keep his head down as Yongguk instructs.

He begins to walk around the coffee table in the middle of the room and he’s about to take his first step onto the staircase when he hears a different voice he hadn’t heard before.

“Oh look what we have here. I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” the voice sounded playful.

It made Jimin stop in his tracks, curiosity filling his head.

Hyungwon stopped a couple steps ahead of him, noticing Jimin wasn’t following. He knew that he had to keep his cool now that Jungkook had seen Jimin and he couldn’t let him take Jimin’s attention.

Hyungwon wouldn’t allow any interaction between the two.

With a serious expression and tone he called out to Jimin, “Let’s go, Jimin.”

“Jimin? Is that your name? It’s cute, suits the person quite well,” Jungkook smirks.

 _Fuck,_ Hyungwon thought, _why the hell did he have to come today?!_

“Jungkook, I’m ready for you in the meeting room,” Mark calls out as he stands in front of the meeting room.

Hyungwon looked at Mark with a concerned look, showing Mark full well that he couldn’t do anything about Jungkook noticing Jimin.

“Markie, why didn’t you tell me about your cute new resident?” Jungkook takes a quick glance at Mark, before returning his gaze at Jimin.

“Jimin,” Hyungwon’s voice is sterner than before, “let’s go.”

Jimin looks up to look at Hyungwon’s face, which was clearly in a hurry.

“Maybe you should go, Jimin, before you get _punished_ ,” Jungkook teasingly calls out.

Jimin’s heart begins to beat faster at the words, and without notice turns to look at the young man staring at him with a smirk on his face.

He had dark black hair that covered his forehead and a black suit that fitted nicely on his body.

Yet his eyes went directly to the small golden pin that was neatly pinned above the small left pocket of his blazer.

A different household member.

A scorpion.

 

 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see more people finally coming in! Yay!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! I really want to see what you guys think! Comments always make me feel nice and gets me wanting to update more so pretty please comment!
> 
> Until next time~


	4. He Was Sinless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking awhile!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

 

“Jimin?” Hyungwon’s voice snaps Jimin from his trance allowing him to look back at the tall man still waiting for him.

“S-Sorry,” Jimin whispered hurrying himself up the stairs.

He could hear a chuckle coming from somewhere behind him and he could only imagine it coming from the man in the suit.

Ignoring anything from behind, Jimi realizes that Hyungwon wasn’t leading him back to his room and instead had taken a different route. Entering a different hallway filled with much more light and warmth compared to the path he had come from, he was completely nervous to know where exactly he was taking him.

“Um, where are we going?” Jimin shyly asks, hesitantly looking at the new paintings of much more modern portraits hanging on the walls.

“Your room,” Hyungwon lazily answers.

“B-But this isn’t the way I came from with Y-Yongguk.”

He stops abruptly in front of Hyungwon once he realizes they were now in front of a door at the end of the hall.

Ignoring his words, Hyungwon opens the door and inside a ray of light hits him in the face. Natural light that came from two huge windows lit the entire room.

Furniture filled the room, fitting it with a much modern image that matched the rest of the house. A large bed, three times his own, stood at the end of the large wide room.

Jimin’s jaw dropped and at this reaction Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile, “This is your new room. I think it suits you better than what you were using.”

Slowly stepping one foot inside the room, Jimin’s eyes gaze over the entirety of it.

“This is my room?”

“Of course. Jimin you’re part of this family now, so it’s only normal for us to give you what we have and a big room is exactly that,” Hyungwon replies. He was amused at Jimin’s simple innocence.

He couldn’t help but think it made him seem cute and adorable. It made him want to protect the small boy.

“You can go inside Jimin. It’s yours after all,” Hyungwon gave Jimin a small push to place him inside the room, allowing him to walk inside himself and close the door behind him.

Jimin walked forward and hesitantly touched the wooden desk nearest to him and as he continued to walk further inside, his fingers grazed on anything it could touch.

Embroidered curtains, wallpapered walls, smooth wood, soft sheets. Everything from the floor to the ceiling was lavished in décor. It was nothing Jimin was used to living in.

“I hope you like the arrangements, Mark decorated the room himself. He can be a little exaggerative with his taste, hope you don’t mind,” Hyungwon added, making faces at some of the decorative patterns imprinted on the walls and curtains.

Sometimes he knew that Mark went a little overboard with things but this was ridiculous, he thought.

He could only imagine Jimin being disgusted with some of the patterns Mark had decided on. They were just too much in Hyungwon’s opinion.

“It’s beautiful,” Jimin looked to him with appreciation.

_Was this kid serious?_

“You actually like it?” Hyungwon asks shock obvious in his tone.

“Yeah, Mark Hyung really has good taste,” Jimin says with excitement, continuing to admire the delicate embroidery in the pillows.

“Well damn…you really are part of the family if you have their taste,” Hyungwon whispers to himself.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he watches as Jimin sits on the bed and slowly takes off his shoes as he makes his way onto the middle of the bed.

Jimin takes in everything in the room, his face glowing with excitement but the realization of how much he was probably missing out of hits him in that instant. His mother had been hiding him away from all of this.

Why?

Why didn’t his mother want this for him? Did she just want him to suffer and have a miserable life while others lived their life to the fullest? Was she that cruel to him?

Hyungwon could see the quick change in expression in Jimin’s face. He leaned down on the bed, trying to gain his attention.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Concern in both his tone and face.

Tears were beginning to form at the base of his eyes as Jimin explains, “My mom…she locked me away. She didn’t want me to live and get to see all of this. Why couldn’t live free like everyone else? Why does everyone else deserve this and not me?”

Hyungwon’s breathes catches in his throat, remembering what Jimin’s life was before this. He could even imagine it being somewhat the way he grew up as child. Being moved from home to home, being trapped under the worst conditions with each family he lived with, until he was permanently adopted into the House of Envy.

Yet the memory of how Jimin used to live only made Hyungwon understand that just like him, the flare of envy had finally been placed inside Jimin.

It had been planted like a seed and will only grow bigger the longer he stayed with the family. Being around them, Jimin would only come to entangle himself with envious thoughts and those very same thoughts were the very things that were going to turn him completely into one of them.

_All of Jisoo’s work was going to waste…_

But Hyungwon didn’t want that. Jimin was innocent…he was innocent…he was sinless, unlike the rest of them.

Hyungwon couldn’t help but feel the tinge of jealousy hit him… The desire to be like Jimin. To go back to the days when he too was good.

“Jimin, you’re mother loved you. She had good reason to keep you locked away from all of this.”

“But why is any of this so bad?” Jimin looked at him.

His own eyes plead to hear words that proved that what his mother had been wrong…that Hyungwon agreed with him…that Jimin deserved so much just like everyone else.

Unfortunately those words never came.

“Because once you live in this world of ours, you’ll see just how much the world isn’t as great as you would’ve hoped,” Hyungwon slowly replies.

As Hyungwon keeps staring at Jimin, whose tears were now streaming down at his reply, he sighed heavily and pulled Jimin into his arms.

“It’s alright, everything is going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you,” Hyungwon whispered into Jimin’s hair rubbing small circles on his back in comfort.

“Hyungwon Hyung, why do you seem so different from everyone else?” Jimin sniffles into Hyungwon’s shirt.

Jimin could feel the stiffness in Hyungwon’s arms around him when he said those words. He tries to look up at his face, but there was nothing to read on it. Jimin couldn't help but feel a bit guilty from his question.

He didn’t mean to insult him.

It was just Jimin had felt something different from him since he had first laid eyes on him. Everyone else had given off the same strange aura around them when he had entered the room to meet them, but Hyungwon never gave it off.

Everyone else had given off a strong vibe, something that seemed intimidating even when they were being kind to him, except for Hyungwon.

The feeling he felt around him was unlike the others.

It was kind. It was warm.

Making something like this—Hyungwon’s arms comforting him—feel so good. He felt at home in his arms.  

“You’re really nice to me…you don’t seem like the others,” Jimin tried to explain, back peddling away from any sign of being rude.

“You’re right,” Hyungwon finally looks at him with understanding in his eyes. “I’m not like the rest of them…I’m actually adopted.”

“Adopted?” Jimin’s eyes grow wide with shock.

“Yes, Mark and Youngjae’s father, Taemin, adopted me when I was younger. He thought it would be a good idea to add more to the family since we’re one of the households with the least amount of people.”

Hyungwon could see the confusion in his face, so he decided to explain.

“You see all those you met in the meeting room…that’s the entire family of the House of Envy. Mark, Youngjae, you and myself.”

“But what about Yongguk?”

“He belongs to the House of Wrath because of his mother, so his name is completely erased from our family. If I hadn’t been adopted, then it would’ve just been you, Mark, and Youngjae.”

“What happened to everyone else? To their parents, to my mom? Are there anymore cousins? Uncles? Aunts?”

“I don’t about your mother, but everyone else is gone.”

“Gone?”

“They’re dead Jimin. The curse of this family eventually catches up to everyone and they let their sins eat them up alive. Unfortunately, our family’s sin involves one of the more deadlier ones and we’ve come to bring the House of Wrath with us as well.”

“Envy is one of the more deadlier ones? How? And how is the House of Wrath involved?” Jimin pulls himself back to look at Hyungwon properly, trying to ready himself for what Hyungwon was going to say.

“The House of Envy is a family of enemies. They easily turn on one another…envy being the source of it all. The House of Wrath is the household we share this territory with and so they’re our closest allies. When you mix envious people with angry and violent individuals…it creates a chaotic crowd. You can only imagine how much blood was spilled.”

Jimin trembled at the serious expression displaying on Hyungwon’s face. An expression that only watched as the memories of the past flashed before him.

Hyungwon noticed the way Jimin trembled in front of him and he quickly made to compose himself to not scare him any further.

“When I was came into this family, there were more…so many more members, but unfortunately almost everyone died in a huge fight that broke out between the houses. Both Mark and Yongguk’s fathers were killed in the fight, leaving them to be the new heads of the houses. They reunited the houses’ alliance with each other, wanting to be different than the previous leaders.”

“Mark and Yongguk are good people,” Jimin gave him a gentle smile.

“Yes…they are,” Hyungwon returned his smile.

“Then…that guy who came…he’s from a different household. He has a scorpion,” Jimin tried to make words to explain his question, but the previous tension in the living room made him think that it might not be such a good idea to ask it just yet.

“That guy…is he someone we’re also…um friends with?”

“You’re talking about Jungkook,” Hyungwon understood the hesitancy in Jimin’s voice.

“He’s from a different household…yes you’re right, but he’s not an ally.”

“So is he an enemy?”

“Yes and no. You see Jimin, we're the smallest house among the seven and we need more allies for protection. Anyone who isn’t an ally is considered an enemy because they can be a threat to us. So we’re always on guard just in case. Jungkook is here on an invite by Mark.”

“Why do we need protection? And why did Mark invite him?”

“I know it’s hard to understand right now but just know that the Seven Houses of Sin aren’t all in the friendliest of terms. So Mark wants to try negotiating with another household to form another alliance, but we all know how hard that can be.”

“And is Jungkook an easier person to convince? Is that why Mark chose to talk to him to negotiate?”

Hyungwon couldn’t help but scoff at the idea of Jungkook being an easy person to talk or convince.

_Maybe easy to get into bed, but definitely not with politics…_

“No, Jungkook isn’t at all easy to talk to, but out of all the other houses, Mark thinks his household might be easier to live with.”

“We have to live with them?” Jimin’s eyes shot open with surprise, remembering the way the man in black had looked at him.

Living with someone like that…looking so beautiful…looking so dangerous…

He could start to feel his own heart beat faster as the thoughts flashed in his mind. Seeing someone like him everyday…. could he even imagine being okay with that?

“Well not really living with them, permanently, but for a temporary moment, we need our members to mix with them and earn their trust while vice versa. It needs to be a good mix or then the chaotic experience we had with the House of Wrath can repeat.”

“Oh,” Jimin nodded. He tried to hide the bit of disappointment that he felt in his chest.

“Hyung?” Jimin then remembered a question he had wanted to ask.

“Yes?”

“What does the scorpion symbol signify?”

After a long pause from Hyungwon, debating whether telling Jimin was right or wrong, Hyungwon finally answered.

“Lust. Jungkook is the head of the House of Lust.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely loving the relationship between Hyungwon and Jimin. Ever since I watched Hyungwon with kids, I can see him as this super cuddly and caring person that I just wanted to create for our Jimin! So I hope you guys like it too~
> 
> In the next chapter we'll finally get to see more characters, including other households :) 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! I really want to know what you think~
> 
> Until next time~


	5. Beauty Always Has Its Perks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took awhile with this, I got too caught up with other works of mine :/  
> I actually really liked how this chapter came out so I hope you guys like it too.
> 
> ALSO thank you so much for all the Kudos! We already reached just above 100 and I'm like WOOW! I honestly wasn't expecting the love Lol
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

He couldn’t stop looking at himself.

He was truly as beautiful as everyone else called him.

His pink plump lips were full, his eyelashes long, his jawline sharp, his skin so fair... The cotton candy hair he was now showing off was probably the best out of all the colors he’s given himself.

His hand lifted to fasten the last button on his neck. Straightening the collar, his hand placed the last remaining accessory to make his outfit perfect.

The golden pin of his household’s symbol…

The golden roaring lion.

“Are you going to keep staring at yourself all day, Hyung?”

Looking at the right side of his own reflection he could see the image of his younger brother in the mirror. He was lying lazily on his king size bed playfully teasing his cat with a feather.

The younger man was all dressed up just as neatly as he was. White collared dress shirt, white slacks, his own light pink hair full on display, and the golden lion pinned perfectly on the left side of his chest.

Kihyun was beautiful, it could only be expected, but even he couldn’t help but see his older brother as the most beautiful in the family.

“The leader of the House of Pride must always look his best,” Jin responded to his brother’s impatience with a smirk on his lips.

“But you already look perfect without even trying,” Kihyun teasingly cocked his head to the side looking at his brother through the mirror.

Jin chuckled, “That’s true, but it doesn't hurt to look just a tad bit more surreal.”

Jin loved the admiration and praise from his brother; it always filled his heart with the best feeling in the world. It was one of the biggest reasons why he loved his brother wholeheartedly.

No one could truly understand how much praise affected him the way Kihyun understood.

Moving a strand of hair from his forehead and placing it back where it should be, Jin turns around to face his brother.

He was raising the feather above his sweet ChimChim, a Calico cat he recently received from a certain wolf…

Beauty always has its perks. Gifts being one of them even from the most of unlikely of people.

Smiling towards Kihyun, Jin walks up to him and brushes the hair on top of his brother. His brother tilts his head up to look at him as he feels Jin’s fingers brush down the side of his temple resting at the bottom of his chin.

“Are you going to accompany me to the gallery? I know a certain bear will be there and I’m sure he’ll be wanting to see you,” Jin raises an eyebrow.

Kihyun chuckles, “Hmm, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? I thought Shownu was courting you these days…he seemed to be quite the admirer. You once told me you love the way he praises you.”

“Yes but I don’t know if a relationship with him would even be an advantage to our household. I can’t waist my time with someone who won’t benefit me,” Kihyun pouted looking back down at the cat in his arms and brushing away Jin’s hand.

“He’s the leader of the House of Sloth, of course he’ll bring benefits,” Jin scoffed at the obvious fact.

“Yes, but being part of the House of Sloth doesn’t really sound like it’ll do much for this household. At least you’ll be able to take advantage of your wolf boy’s household. They have the muscle power,” Kihyun rolls his eyes.

“That muscle power won’t be easy to take, don't forget. Namjoon isn’t the leader…yet. I need to find a way to get rid of Yongguk from that position to get Namjoon in that seat. Once he’s there, then I can take full advantage of Namjoon’s power. Right now he’s pretty much useless to me,” Jin crosses his arms in frustration.

“Hyung, Namjoon is still your way inside a strong alliance with the House of Wrath. They may be a weak household when it comes to numbers but the power of their sin is something worthwhile. You gain an army with them, but me? What do I get with a bunch of lazy sloths?”

Jin inches his face closer towards Kihyun with determination to convince him that he should continue his courting with the Sloth leader.

“You gain an entire household under your control, you gain their half of the Eastern territory, you gain access to their connections with the House of Lust.”

With each detail Jin lists, Kihyun’s interest in Shownu heightens. It brings a small smile to his face.

“A lion like you little brother deserves all of that and more,” Jin smiles knowing full well his brother is convinced.

“Nothing but the best for us right Hyung?” Kihyun’s chest is full of pride.

“Of course.”

A knock on the door makes the two turn their heads to the sound.

“Come in,” Jin calls out.

Opening the door is their cousin, dressed in a tailored black suit. His black hair slicked back and strong jawline made him seem intimidating and if Jin was asked whether he was part of the family, he’d want to lie and answer no.

Not because he didn’t match well with their title as the House of Pride, he was just as prideful as the two brothers. It was because he was the one person that threatened Jin from his position as leader.

Just like Jin, he was manipulative with the power they were given. He was smart, he wasn’t afraid to do what was necessary to gain the power he wanted.

Deceitful and dangerous were two good words to describe him.

And he had made it very clear that he wanted Jin’s position, but he was crazy to think he’d ever come to close to getting it.

“What is it Himchan?” Jin sends him a glare.

“Hello to you too,” Himchan smirks at the younger. “Just letting you know your wolf boy is on the phone.”

“Alright pass the line to my room.”

“Already did.”

“Then you can go,” Jin excuses him as he walks to the phone next to his bed.

Himchan smiles amused at Jin’s small replies. As he pulls the doorknob to close the door, he pauses and looks at Jin, not caring whether or not he was watching him back.

“I wonder how long your games with the wolf will last,” he smirks before he closes the door behind him.

Rolling his eyes towards the closed door, Jin couldn’t help but feel a bitter taste on his tongue. Himchan always placed him in a bad mood and he sometimes he wished he could put him in his own place, but he knew better than to provoke the older.

Although Jin was the leader, Himchan was also a strong member in the household. Being the oldest in his generation, many believed he should’ve been the next in line for the role as leader, but due to Jin’s parents being the previous leaders, the position went to Jin.

Time and time again, Jin had to continuously prove himself to be the better and rightful head of the household, but Himchan always made things difficult.

Taking the phone, Jin sighs, “Hello?”

“Someone’s not in a good mood,” a chuckle escapes the young Wrath member.

“Well you can thank Himchan for that,” Jin breathes out.

Kihyun next to him sat up and shook his head with a smile, knowing all too well how Himchan frustrated his older brother. Scratching just above the cat’s ears, he can hear it purr in pleasure.

Jin watches them play, as he listens to Namjoon on the other side of the line.

“When will you let me put his head on a platter for you? You know I’d easily take care of him for my beautiful lion,” Namjoon’s voice sounds low and rough to Jin’s ears.

Namjoon was leaning on a wall just outside the House of Envy. Laying his head back on the cold stoned background, his eyes looked back and forth making sure no one was nearby.

Jin’s giggle sounded in his ear and a smile formed on Namjoon’s lips. He loved the sound of it.

“That would be a sight I’d love to see,” Jin laid himself on the bed, his head resting on top of Kihyun’s lap.

“Just tell me when and where,” Namjoon whispers into his cellphone.

Another giggle escapes Jin’s lips. He loved when Namjoon talked to him like that. When he turned himself into Jin’s loyal subject, when he made himself ready to do whatever Jin wanted him to do.

Total submission to Jin’s every command.

“I can’t get rid of him yet. As much as I want to see him burn in hell, I need him alive for a bit longer,” Jin finally tells him.

“Sometimes the thought of you craving his death turns me on,” Namjoon whispers.

Jin smiles, knowing full well why but decides to play along with his playful flirting.

“One day I’ll let you crush him with your own hands or would you rather see me get violent for you?”

Those from the House of Wrath were always seen as rough and violent and Namjoon was no exception. He was a full example of what it meant to be part of that household.

Much more than his older brother Yongguk.

It was the reason why Jin found him to be a much more suitable person to have in his hands. His violent tendencies made Namjoon gullible and blind to a lot of things. He was an easier target. Easy to control…

Those very same characteristics also tended to make members of the House of Wrath sadistic or even masochists.

Along with Jin’s beauty, it was also Jin’s villainous thoughts that made Namjoon fall for him.

“I want to crush him for you, tear him to pieces just to see your beautiful smile,” Namjoon smirks.

“You really think my smile is beautiful?” Jin asks, knowing the answer.

He just wants to hear it again and again.

Kihyun smiles at Jin’s playful teasing towards the wolf. His fingers leaving the cat, now brushed the strands of hair falling down his brother’s beautiful porcelain face.

Of course his brother would ask the wolf to say such things.

Distracting himself from Jin’s flirtatious words, Kihyun looks towards the long mirror Jin had used earlier.

He busied himself by admiring his own beautiful face as his fingers continued to brush against Jin’s hair.

“If I let you talk me into repeating how beautiful and perfect you are, I’ll be here talking all day,” Namjoon chuckles.

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Jin smiles.

“Well as much as I’d like to talk to you all day, I actually called because I thought you should know what’s happening in the House of Envy right now,” Namjoon’s voice turns serious.

This gains Jin’s interest, making him sit up and surprising Kihyun with the movement.

The curious look on his older brother’s face grabs Kihyun’s own curiosity. Paying attention to Jin’s reaction, he mouths, _“What happened?”_

Jin lifts his hand to tell him to wait as he finds out.

“What’s going on?” Jin asks into the phone, playful tone set aside.

“Mark invited Jeon Jungkook to meet him.”

“Is he planning on making an alliance with his household?” Jin is quick to question.

“They’re talking deals right now. Yongguk is in the room with them too,” he responds.

Jin nods understanding what he was trying to say.

If Yongguk was in there, then it was going to be a serious alliance that not only was going to affect House of Envy but the House of Wrath as well.

That wasn’t going to mean anything good for Jin.

The House of Pride was currently the strongest house out of all seven. If the House of Envy somehow gained connections with two other houses, it wasn’t going to look good for the future of his own house.

Jin had to stop it.

“Find out later what those deals are about,” Jin orders.

“Yeah, will do,” Namjoon replies. “There’s also something else.”

With a large sigh, Jin asks, “What else?”

_Things couldn’t get any worse…_

“The House of Envy has a new member.”

“What? A new member?” Jin looks at Kihyun with confusion covering his whole expression. Kihyun only returns the same look, mouthing, _“Who? Where?”_

 _“The House of Envy,”_ Jin mouths back to his brother before returning his attention to Namjoon on the phone.

“Yeah, seems like Mark’s aunt, Jisoo, was hiding her son this whole time and it wasn’t until today that he came out of hiding. Apparently Yongguk was the only one who knew about it too. She left him in his care now that she’s gone.”

“She had a son?” Jin’s eyes grow wide with shock.

“Yeah, I’m not entirely sure how much he knows about the Houses since I wasn’t with him when everyone was meeting him,” Namjoon continues.

Looking at his brother, Jin’s mind starts to go in every direction. He needs to figure out what to do with this newly found obstacle. He had made sure to find out as much as he could about everyone in each household.

This boy was going to complicate things. He was going to be Jin’s blind spot and Jin couldn’t have that. It didn’t help that Mark was planning to make deals with the House of Lust, another strong household.

What could Jungkook even want from the House of Envy?

They weren’t a useful house to begin with…they were more of a liability than anything else.

Kihyun’s confused look catches Jin’s attention and an idea finally enters his mind.

_Kihyun._

“Is there anything you want me to do, Jin?” Namjoon’s voice brings him back to their conversation.

“Yes, find as much information as you can about the boy. I need to know if he’s going to be a problem,” Jin replies. “Let me know when you have more information,” Jin finally says and hangs up when he hears Namjoon agree to it.

“Who had a son?” Kihyun asks when Jin places the phone back in place.

“Jisoo was hiding a son that no one knew about,” Jin answers.

“What? Jisoo? But that means…” Kihyun’s eyes grow wide at the revelation.

“…that Mark’s seat belongs to him,” Jin sighs completing his sentence.

“Is that going to affect any of your plans of getting rid of that house?” Kihyun asks concern and worry in his voice.

“Maybe…we don’t know anything about him. We don’t know how dangerous he might be or whether Mark is going to step down easily and give the seat to him. It would make it easier if Mark doesn’t and just creates his own civil war inside the house, but I can’t be too sure.”

“I don’t think Mark would risk having problems inside his household. They’re already weak in numbers, he can’t be making enemies of his own family at such a weak period,” Kihyun comments.

“You’re right, but since we don’t know anything about this guy it makes me nervous to think what Mark might be planning to do with him. Namjoon says he’s talking deals with Jungkook right now and I don’t like that either,” Jin states as he stands to look himself in the mirror.

Staring at his reflection, he thinks about his earlier idea when talking to Namjoon.

_It needs to be done fast._

Turning around to look at Kihyun, he continues, “We need to get to Jungkook before they make any deal official with them.”

“How?” Kihyun asks.

“Shownu.”

“Shownu? How is he going to help?”

“Because Shownu has a younger brother and he’ll be your way to Jungkook.”

“What? How?”

Jin rolls his eyes as if what he was saying wasn’t clear enough. “Kihyun, Shownu’s brother is Taehyung.”

“Wait…that’s…” Kihyun stutters finally understanding Jin’s idea.

“Jungkook’s favorite toy…you get to Taehyung and you’ll have Jungkook in your hands in no time,” Jin smiles. “So what do you say little brother? Feel like courting with a bear to get to a scorpion?”

Kihyun smirks, “Nothing but the best for us right Hyung?”

“Of course.”

 

~  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments!   
> I really want to know what you guys think of these characters because I'm pretty excited about them! OR you can comment on what you think of the whole story overall if not the characters Lol
> 
> Depending on the number of comments I get for this chapter I can try to update a lot faster for you guys!


	6. Beauty Isn't Always A Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I said this was going to be up faster but I just got super busy!   
> Nothing big happens here but I hope you guys still enjoy ~

 

 

Jimin held the oval shaped mirror in his hands. His head tilted with curiosity staring at the boy on the other side. His finger rose to touch the glass surface, reaching for the smooth clear skin of the boy.

As his finger touched the surface, the boy looking back copied the movement.

His finger began to travel along the boy’s cheek touching his nose, his lips, then lifting itself to trace the outline of his eyebrows.

Hyungwon lied next to him witnessing the whole scene. Leaning on his elbow with his cheek resting on his palm, Hyungwon watched Jimin with amusement.

“You look really cute don’t you?” Hyungwon asks.

His one praise alone was enough to make the young boy blush red remembering he wasn’t alone in the room. He wasn’t used to it…any of it.

Having others in the same room as him…hearing compliments…

It had always been just him, unless his mother visited. And his mind doesn't really remember his mother ever being the complimenting type.

She would always lecture him on how compliments were for those that needed reassurance of their own value. Modesty and humbleness were the two things she always engraved.

“If I knew any better, I would’ve guessed you were from the House of Pride not Envy,” Hyungwon smirks teasingly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jimin looks down ashamed of being caught looking at his reflection when he should know better than to care over his looks.

His mother said being vain would only bring a person through a dark path and here he was gawking over his own face.

“What? No you don’t have to apologize. I was just joking,” he reassures the younger.

The words didn’t really seem to faze Jimin because Hyungwon could see his expression didn’t really change.

After hearing Hyungwon explain earlier that the boy he was looking on the other side of the mirror was actually a reflection of him, Jimin couldn’t believe it.

That was _his_ image?

He’d never seen his own reflection before and seeing it for the first time, it made his heartbeat quicken at the funny idea. He was looking at himself. The boy in the mirror had been him all along and Jimin couldn’t help but think he wasn’t that bad looking.

Was it so wrong to think that?

But it was when he thought about it that he knew his mother wouldn’t approve of that kind of thinking. He would only be disappointing her…

Hyungwon lifted himself up off the bed to inch closer towards Jimin. His cheek touched Jimin’s own cheek and he could see himself on the mirror in Jimin’s hand.

“I think we’re a couple of beauties, don’t you think?” Hyungwon smiled looking at Jimin through the mirror.

Jimin’s expression only saddened.

After a heavy sigh he continues, “Look I know what kind of things Jisoo might have told you about…a lot of things. What’s good…what’s wrong…but not everything can be a bad thing.”

“What do you know about my mom?” Jimin’s head looks up talking to Hyungwon’s reflection instead of turning to face him.

“When I was adopted she helped raise me. So I have an idea of the things she tried to teach you. I just want to say that everything she made you think isn’t always the right. She could be wrong about things too.”

“Then what am I supposed to believe?”

“I’m no one to tell you what to believe, but you’re out of that room and you’re free to finally choose what you want to believe not what she believed in. I can at least tell you that thinking yourself a beauty isn’t always a bad thing,” Hyungwon smiled at him.

Jimin’s lips twitched into a shy smile at his words.

_Maybe he was right…it felt good…the idea of me looking nice…of being called a beauty…_

His small smile and reddening cheeks made Hyungwon aware of just how innocent Jimin’s thoughts still were. Fear of thinking of oneself as beautiful—may be seen as vain to Jisoo—but it would only bring his self esteem down in a world where you needed a lot of it.

Hyungwon had to show Jimin that it was okay to go against what Jisoo had made him believe or else he wasn’t going to survive in this new world of sins…

He had learned it the hard way. The only thing Hyungwon could do was help him.

Pinching his cheek, Hyungwon pouted, “Or do you not think I’m cute?”

The question startled Jimin hoping that Hyungwon wasn’t actually serious. How could he ever think Jimin would think that?

“Oh no, I think you’re super cute!” Jimin quickly exclaimed turning his head to finally face his hyung.

Hyungwon could only laugh at how sincerely afraid Jimin seemed. His reactions were just precious.

“I was joking, I know I’m cute,” he winked.

Turning to look at Jimin’s face and then looking down to catch an eye of the simple clothes he wore, he hummed in thought. His head turning to look at the half empty wardrobe gave him an idea.

“I think we should go shopping for you,” Hyungwon searches in Jimin’s expression to see the small change of confusion.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Nothing, I just think after watching you move your clothes here from your room, you don’t really have much of a wardrobe. I think it would be nice to get you something new.”

Jimin’s eyes had lit up, “Really?”

“Yeah, unless you don’t want any?”

“No! I do…my mom never really gave me much. She said simple was always best and although I agree with her, I think it would be nice to try something new.”

Hyungwon smiled at his response because he could see the restrained excitement in it. He still seemed to keep in his real emotions and thoughts.

It was only natural since today was still his first day out of the room.

He was actually handling things much better than expected, so any response from him was enough for him.

“Alright I’ll let the others know we’re leaving. The meeting downstairs finished a couple of minutes ago, so I’m sure we’ll be on the clear to go,” Hyungwon smiles as he takes out his cell phone texting Mark his idea of taking Jimin out.

After a couple of minutes waiting for a response, Mark finally replies with an okay on the condition that they take one other person for safety measures.

Heading downstairs Jimin and Hyungwon saw Yongguk and Mark sitting in the living room.

Setting eyes on Jimin, Mark gave him the biggest of smiles, “Jimin! How are you finding your room so far? Did you like it?”

Jimin sent him a smile in return and replies, “Um, yes! I wasn’t expecting a new room. It’s huge compared to my old one. Thank you so much!”

“I’m glad you liked it. Hyungwon says you two want to go out shopping?”

Jimin nods in reply.

“I think that’s fine, but it would make me feel better if you go with another person as well.”

“My brother Namjoon can go with you two,” Yongguk adds.

“Yes I think that’s a good idea,” Mark nods. “I trust Namjoon to be able to take care of both of you.”

“Mark we’re going shopping not on a mission,” Hyungwon chuckles. “We don’t need protection.”

“Yes you do,” Yongguk steps forward eyeing him. “We just talked to Jungkook and from what we see the deals we offered him are of interest to him. But, he said that although he’ll be thinking about it we need to be careful whom we come in contact with when it comes to the other houses. He says the House of Pride has been making _unconventional_ dealings that might look like bad news for all of us.”

“Unconventional?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, dealings with gangs outside our borders and the borders of other houses. The House of Pride has always been the hardest to deal with and has been the one to be dead set in taking us out, so we need to be extra careful,” Mark ended.

“Alright,” Hyungwon sighs.

Jimin standing there completely confused over what exactly they were talking about, made a note to himself to ask later what that all meant.

But the small ounce of fear that Yongguk could feel coming off of Jimin was evident. He rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I promised Jisoo and I promise you too.”

His words gave Jimin a bit of courage to smile in return.

“Namjoon is waiting outside in the car to go with you guys,” Yongguk finally says.

Hyungwon and Jimin nod and start to make their way to the front door while Mark and Yongguk stare behind them.

“Where are Yugyeom and Jooheon,” Mark asks suddenly as he continues to watch the front door close behind the two boys.

Silence surrounds them once they hear the car engine start from outside and fade away as the car makes it way out the gates.

“I have Yugyeom on Jungkook’s ass and Jooheon has a connection with the House of Greed. I ordered him to get his connection to tell him any new plans that could potentially harm our deal with Jungkook. Other than Jin’s house, that’s the one we have to worry about.”

Mark nodded, “Good. What about those bears in the House of Sloth?”

“I already searched them up myself and there seems to be little movement from them. The only thing I found out was that Shownu seems to be showing a some fondness for Jin’s brother.”

“What? Kihyun?” Mark turned to him in dismay.

“Yeah, I’ve caught them in a couple of outings and _coincidental_ meetings.”

“Alright well just keep an eye on them, in case it turns into something,” Mark advises.

Yongguk nods, but then asks, “What are we going to do about Jimin? Once they find out about him…”

“We can’t keep him in hiding from them…besides we had no choice but to compromise with Jungkook’s request in the meeting. It was pretty much the only offer he was interested in and if he does take the deal, then Jimin will be in plain sight for him. He’ll pretty much have free reign on doing whatever he fucking wants to him… or anyone in this household. He and everyone else will eventually find out so we’ll do nothing for now. If something comes up then we’ll handle it then and there.”

“To be honest I think Jungkook is going to be the biggest asshole to deal with when it comes to Jimin,” Yongguk sighs heavily.

“Maybe,” Mark whispers to himself.

“What about your position?” Yongguk hesitates to ask not hearing Mark’s previous comment.

Mark grins, knowing the question would eventually pop up from the Wrath leader. It was something important that had to be talked about but he was avoiding it ever since he found out about Jimin’s existence a couple of days ago.

“I don't know,” Mark says honestly. “Jimin isn’t in the right mind to lead. I mean he just got out of a room he’s been stuck in his whole life. He doesn’t know about the real world…about the dangers… If others find out about that weak point in our house… Who knows what they’ll do.”

“Then it seems right for you to stay in that position for now…until Jimin is ready to lead,” Yongguk comments.

“We’ll see.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to write more for this chapter but I decided to stop the chapter here so the next chapter can be a good size with what's going to happen!
> 
> I already started with the next chapter and I'm almost done with it, so if I don't get too busy I can update it in the next one or two days~
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments~ I really want to know what you guys think so far :)


	7. A Blank Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the quick update for you guys! I think it came out pretty well, so I hope you enjoy.  
> I didn't edit much so hopefully there's not too many mistakes lol
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

People bustled themselves back and forth on the sidewalks hurrying themselves to get to their destination. The trio walking tried their best to walk at their pace but inevitably failed, constantly bumping into shoulders.

This usually led Jimin to whisper small oaths of apologies that were instantly ignored.

Namjoon could see the way Jimin’s expression faltered and the way his body crouched into itself as he continued to walk. He could see the way the lack of responses from strangers at his apologies were affecting him.

There was something about the way the kid’s lips pouted, something about the way his eyes fell to the ground, and the way his hands recoiled in front of him that made Namjoon want to protect the fragile boy.

Walking in between them was Hyungwon and Namjoon could see in the man’s face that he too caught the change in Jimin’s manner.

It wasn’t difficult to catch the difference in mood. Maybe it was just Namjoon’s sensitivity to the boy’s mood or actions, but there was just something different about the kid.

Something different compared to those belonging to the seven houses…even those that were normal people, those free from any curse like them.

Everyone had their aura of sin surrounding them. You could feel it.

Just walking besides a normal person you could sense their emotional and sinful state.

He could smell the aroma of lust that left their bodies, taste the greed coming off the air around them. The stronger the feeling the more potent and thick the aroma.

Ordinary people wouldn’t be able to sense it but those cursed like Namjoon could.

The problem was that _everyone_ wore their sin on their sleeve, but why couldn’t he see it on Jimin.

Why was there no feeling, no sensation, no smell or taste coming from him?

It was as if he was a blank canvas, pure of imperfection or sin.

_Who exactly was this guy?_

How does being locked up not make any room for anger, hate, envy, or desire? Why was he so blank of anything entirely?

“Don’t get too caught up on the small things people do to you,” Namjoon advises, not tearing his eyes away from looking forward. “People can be assholes trying to live their own life. You just have to worry about yourself and you’ll be fine.”

Hyungwon takes a side-glance to the silver-haired boy and smiles at the small comforting words he was trying to give the younger.

They weren’t exactly the best words to use for comfort but moments like this were rare. Namjoon was never much the type to comfort or care for others. He stayed in his own lane and away from attention as much he could, thinking too highly of himself.

It was rare to catch him in his rare moments of kindly acts so he found this rather pleasing.

Looking at Jimin’s expression he could see Namjoon’s words sunk in as Jimin nods replying with his own shy smile.

To be honest, Hyungwon had never imagined Jimin would end up getting through to Namjoon. Although he was a regular human unlike the two of them, even he could tell the difference in the air with Jimin’s presence.

He could see the innocence radiating off of him and he wondered if that’s what Namjoon was seeing inside him as well.

It was saddening to know how a simple act of impoliteness was enough to break Jimin’s smile, but he could understand it at the same time. He was sure that Jimin wasn’t used to rudeness.

Hell, he was sure he just wasn’t used to the idea of interacting with people to begin with.

Coming up to a large store to their right, Hyungwon stops in his tracks grabbing the attention of the other two.

“Why not going inside this one? Seems nice,” Hyungwon suggests.

The two boys behind him look into the glass windows, noticing the little lighting inside. Most of the interior walls were painted black with little lighting above the edges of the ceiling.

Most of the lighting was directed towards the aisles of racks full of designer clothing.

White-stained marbled tiles fit the floor and there was a certain chicness to it that seemed enticing.

“Are you trying to get Jimin in his emo phase or something?” Namjoon makes a face once he takes a look inside the empty store.

Hyungwon roles his eyes at the response, then looks towards Jimin who seems to hesitate to reply.

“Come on Jimin, I’m sure you’ll like something in here,” Hyungwon gives him a reassuring smile.

As soon as they walk inside, Hyungwon heads directly towards an aisle of shirts hung on racks. Majority of the colors used in the store were limited to dark colors, but Jimin wasn’t really complaining.

Even with dark hue of the of store’s interior there was something attractive about it even to him.

It was more due to the fact that he’s never really been to a store…or shopping for that matter, but everything looked mesmerizing.

Namjoon, with his hands tucked in his front pockets, lazily looked around.

Hyungwon’s hands brushed over the shirts in front of him, and carefully eyed them as he looked back to Jimin to imagine him wearing it. He could tell Jimin had a nice figure and his overall cuteness would probably make him look good in anything.

He quickly picked out a shirt and rested it on his arm, as he looked further on for more shirts that could catch Jimin’s interest.

“Pick anything that catches your eye, Jimin,” he calls out.

Jimin simply nods as he walks along the different aisles of clothing. Bottoms were resting neatly on counters that were placed directed in the middle of the store. His own fingers brushed along the fabrics of jeans and slacks.

The different tops the mannequins were showing off later distract his eyes. They’re designs make him awe in admiration as he realizes seeing beautiful and intricate patterns was better in person than in books.

His own head starting to imagine himself in those very patterns make him blush.

Nearby, Hyungwon looks behind him and sees Namjoon eyeing a black jacket, his hand landing on its sleeve pulling it out enough to inspect it.

A smirk forms on Hyungwon’s lips.

“Why don’t you try it on?” He suggests.

Namjoon lifts his head quickly surprised at being caught being interested in something clearly not his style.

“Uh, no…this isn’t for me,” Namjoon replies, recoiling his hand and tucking it away back in his pocket.

“Oh come on, just try it!” Hyungwon whines. “Look I think I even found a good shirt to go with it.”

Hyungwon rummages through the shirts piled up in his arm—which originally were for Jimin—and takes out a white graphic t-shirt. Putting it up against the jacket with a smile, his eyes lit up at just how good he could tell it would look once Namjoon wore it.

“See! It looks good, go try it on!” Hyungwon beams at him.

His voice was loud enough to bring Jimin’s attention away from some hats he had been looking at and towards the embarrassed wrath member.

Making a face Namjoon complains, “Hyungwon, no. I’m not going to wear that. I have enough clothes, I’m not going to buy anything.”

“The clothes you wear make everyone think you seriously need a fashion makeover and that’s what I’m giving you. Because as a member of the House of Envy, I can tell you your fashion sense is nothing to envy,” Hyungwon attacks back.

The declaration was enough to kick a chuckle out of Jimin’s mouth, his hand quickly coming up to stop himself. But it was too slow for Namjoon to not notice.

It makes Namjoon speechless because it was true that he didn’t have the most fashion sense and it was humiliating to think someone like Hyungwon—someone he could argue was beneath his level—was actually beating him in an argument.

Even making someone like Jimin—someone he was coming to think was pure-like and innocent—laugh at him!

Pouting in defeat, Namjoon allows Hyungwon to push him towards the back where the fitting rooms were located.

“We’ll be right back Jimin,” Hyungwon calls out before the two older men disappear amongst the racks of clothing behind them.

Jimin simply smiles at the playfulness that suddenly appeared in them.

When he had first seen Namjoon, he seemed somewhat cold and intimidating, but a small moment like this allowed him to see that he wasn’t that bad.

Hyungwon had somehow brought that side of him out and he could only detect it was due to his charming and friendly attitude, something that seemed hard to find in the people he was meeting.

His hand shot out to touch the golden pin snake that clung to the top of his shirt. Hyungwon’s words from earlier that day repeating in his head.

_“You’re family. You have our protection now.”_

The very thought of it made his lips turn into the biggest grin he could offer. It was a nice feeling…

It was true that Namjoon didn’t belong to the House of Envy, but the way he tried to comfort Jimin and the way he playfully let Hyungwon do as he pleased with him to make him happy…it made him seem _like_ family.

_Maybe people weren’t exactly as scary as he thought…_

Jimin continues to walk along an aisle and in the peripheral of his vision a black and white striped shirt hanging on a rack in the corner of the store catches his eye.

Wanting a better look of the shirt he walks over, but just as he’s about to take hold of it, another hand grabs it before him. He freezes noticing that instead of the shirt, his hand was grabbing onto the blue sleeve of a complete stranger.

Jimin quickly retrieves his hand and looks towards the boy appearing to be dressed in black skinny jeans with a furry black sweater on top. The sweater had a royal blue stripe crossing over the sleeves and collar that seemed to be the only color on the boy’s clothes.

If he knew any better, he would think this store was very much this stranger’s style seeing the little color he showed off.

The stranger wasn’t much taller than him, so Jimin could see the sweater was much too long for the boy. His hair was platinum blonde making his pale white skin even brighter and black eyeliner stand out.

The boy was absolutely one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen.

Heat was running into his cheeks at the obvious gaze he was giving the stranger.

Jimin bows his head quickly apologizing, a slight stutter in between his words.

Apologizing for what? He wasn’t sure either.

Staring or grabbing his sleeve? Probably both…

The boy staring back at him raises an eyebrow, as he looks him up and down. His eyes immediately stop once they set themselves on the golden pin sitting on top of Jimin’s shirt.

It makes Jimin a bit uncomfortable the way the boy seemed so focused on the pin. He wasn’t exactly sure of what to do with the situation.

“Um, sorry,” Jimin quickly repeats and then turns away trying to escape the awkwardness of the silence that had followed.

But his wrist is immediately pulled back forcing him to face the stranger once again.

“You’re a snake? I haven’t seen you before,” the boy’s hissing tone pierces straight through Jimin, scaring him a bit.

But what frightens him more is the fact that he brought up his pin’s symbol…the symbol of his household.

Could it mean that he knew about them? Was he a member of another house?

“Um, I should leave…” Jimin tried to tug away from the stranger’s hold on him, but failed… the stranger’s grip tightening more around his wrist.

Jimin winces a bit at the pain, but then eyes the blonde.

Was he going to hurt him? Mark and Yongguk had mentioned they had to stay clear from other household members…

The stranger’s eyes scrunch up as if trying to figure something out. There was pure confusion in his expression and Jimin didn’t know what to think about it.

“W-What…why do you…feel different?” the boy suddenly asks. “I can’t sense anything coming from you…”

“I’m…uh,” Jimin hesitates, his head looking back and forth from the stranger towards where Hyungwon and Namjoon had disappeared.

“Who are you?” The boy’s voice rises with a hint of anger in it.

Turning back to the stranger—still waiting for his response—Jimin finally replies, “M-My name is Jimin.”

His voice is barely audible, too afraid for his own good.

The blonde scoffed at his response, suddenly feeling something from the boy.

_Fear._

He could feel it and smell it in the air.

_Finally something…_

A smirk replaced the deep set frown that had enveloped his lips.

_If the boy can give off the smell of fear like any other normal person, then I wonder if he can give off other things…_

Loosening his grip on Jimin’s wrist, he turns his head to look at the black and white striped shirt they had both reached for hanging next to them.

“It’s quite a nice shirt isn’t it?” He comments.

The surprising question makes Jimin blink in confusion. Turning to look at the shirt, he stutters, “U-Um, I guess…yeah.”

But the moment he lays eyes on the piece of clothing, he notices something different about it. The black and white color of it looks absolutely beautiful that he can’t lay his eyes off.

The loose grip the stranger has on him disappears and Jimin finds himself grabbing onto the fabric instantly.

The texture was soft and he could imagine the way it would feel on his skin, if he were to wear it. The long sleeves would hug his arms perfectly, the shirt would fit perfectly on his body and he would look amazing.

Wearing the shirt with some black jeans would make him look flawless!

It would be perfect.

Lifting his head, Jimin looked around and saw the endless number of outfits he could probably make with each and every one of the articles of clothing in that store.

If only he could simply just have everything.

If only he could have it all…

“It’s a pity this store is quite expensive. It might be difficult to buy it, don’t you think?” the stranger’s voice grabs his attention.

“Expensive?” Jimin mutters back confused and somewhat worried.

_No, it can’t be expensive! I want to buy everything!_

“Just take it,” the stranger whispers closer to his ear, a smile of amusement etched on his face.

“Take it?” Jimin repeats.

“Yeah, no one has to know about it and you get to keep it for yourself like you want to.”

The boy was a genius!

Jimin could feel his heart quicken in his chest, his hands shook as they took the shirt off the hangar. His eyes turned to the lady that sat reading a magazine on the other side of the counter, deep inside the other end of the store.

She’d been preoccupied the entire time Jimin and the others had shown up and paid little attention to what was going on.

It would be pretty easy to just take the shirt and leave.

Folding the shirt small enough, he hurriedly pushed the bundle of fabric underneath his own shirt. It was the only place he could think of hiding the piece of clothing.

Jimin could feel his breathing speed up and the sensation of adrenaline was all too near and new to him.

Looking back at the boy in front of him, he could see the blonde’s wicked smile and sharp eyes stare at him.

“Take it,” he whispers to Jimin once more.

Jimin returns a smile to the boy and was about to book it to the door, when suddenly a hand grabs him from behind.

“Jimin!”

The voice is familiar but Jimin’s head can’t wrap around the idea of who it is and promptly he doesn’t care who it is. He just wants to leave with his shirt. The shirt that rightfully belongs to him because it looks so good and he just wants it like no other thing.

He struggles to get out of the arms that were now wrapping around his waist.

“Let me go!” Jimin shouts.

“Jimin calm down, it’s us!” Another voice near him echoes in his ears.

“What’s going on? Wait…is he trying to steal?!” A female voice in the background interrupts.

_Shit!_

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle this. I’ll pay for whatever he’d trying to take.” The same voice trying to calm him down replied to the lady.

Turning his head to look at the man with his arms around him, Jimin sees it’s someone much taller than him with silver hair.

“Jimin!” The silver-haired man calls to him sternly before his eyes turn to the blonde in front of them. “Damn it, it had to be you involved with this. Turn him back to normal Yoongi!”

“Would you look at that, a snake and a wolf together in the same room? Shouldn’t you all be extinct by now?” Yoongi retorts.

Jimin grabs onto Namjoon’s arms wrapped around his abdomen and tries to pull them back. His fingernails starting to scratch onto Namjoon’s skin showing just how much energy he was using to get him away.

Namjoon growls at the pain and shouts, “Damn it, Yoongi turn him back to normal or I swear…”

No matter how much the wolf didn’t care for the boy, he couldn’t help but feel this sense of protectiveness towards the younger. It wasn’t good and he knew later on it would come to bite him in the ass.

But Namjoon desperately wanted to feel Jimin the way he had felt him earlier.

_Pure…Sinless…_

Right now, the blankness that Jimin gave off was nowhere to find.

In its place the smell of greed surrounded Jimin’s body.

A bitter and unwanted smell that shouldn’t be there. Yoongi was tainting him with his own stench of sin…

Namjoon’s ears burned hot, his eyes were seeing red and the growl under his breath was growing. He could see the way Hyungwon was eyeing him with caution.

He couldn’t blame him.

He _should_ be afraid because it was that very wrath that killed many of Hyungwon’s own people.

One could tell the difference between the flickers of anger that shot up in Namjoon’s expression.

Yoongi could see it too.

It was this very same flicker of anger that made him realize that if he didn’t stop now, Namjoon wasn’t going to let him go that easily.

“Fine!” Yoongi shouted towards Namjoon, eyes resetting back on Jimin.

A couple of seconds passed before the struggle in Jimin’s arms began to settle and calm themselves.

His fast breathing slowed down and his hands loosened their own grip from Namjoon’s arms. At the sign of Jimin’s aura and scent of greed fading, Namjoon’s hands on him loosened finally letting him go.

His own anger fading with it as well.

The coveted shirt tightly held underneath Jimin’s own shirt fell to the floor and Jimin’s watery filled eyes looked towards the three boys looking at him. The look of panic in Hyungwon’s eyes made him hold his breath and the look of concern on Namjoon’s face made him fearful of what had happened.

He remembered everything he did, but he couldn’t believe at what he had tried to do.

It was something indescribable. Something he couldn’t fathom to understand.

“W-What was that? Why did I—” Jimin’s voice cracks in between his words.

It was enough to bring Hyungwon’s attention to the boy that seriously needed his comfort.

“Shh, you’re okay now,” Hyungwon whispered to him as he brought Jimin into his embrace.

Jimin choked out a small whimper and then slightly peeked over to look at the blonde boy, they had called Yoongi. His eyes were staring straight back at him.

It was a gaze that could only show one thing.

_Interest._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo things are about to get interesting...
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments about what you think! I really want to know!
> 
> Until next time~


	8. Snakes and Toads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :/ and for the not so long chapter ~

 

 

Jimin, gazing back at Yoongi, couldn’t help but feel his hand quiver around Hyungwon’s waist as the older man pulled him closer to his chest.

The blonde man’s tongue licked his bottom lip as he watched the small boy return his stare. He was scared, Yoongi could tell, but the blonde man kept quiet amused at the innocence the young snake gave off.

_How was it that a snake could look so innocent? Radiant nothing but pureness?_

A person couldn’t blame him for asking such a question because snakes were far from pure.

They were the embodiment of hate and envy. Selfishness and desire.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Namjoon grabbed a handful of his sweatshirt turning Yoongi’s attention back to the wolf.

The bored and unafraid expression the shorter was giving Namjoon began to irk Namjoon more than he already was.

“I never realized you cared so much about a small snake. I thought your loyalties were elsewhere.” Yoongi smirked at the taller. Yoongi wasn’t stupid…he knew exactly the type of person Namjoon was.

He’s had his own encounters with the wolf himself many times before. Enough to realize that Namjoon wasn’t the person everyone thought he was. Enough to realize that Namjoon’s only loyalties stood with a certain lion…

Yoongi felt the hesitation in Namjoon’s hold giving him full confirmation over his words. He brushed Namjoon’s hand away swiftly and then turned to Hyungwon and the boy in his arms.

Looking down on the floor he picked up the shirt and took his wallet out, dropping a couple of bills on the floor.

“I’m taking the shirt,” with the smirk still plastered on his expression. “I’m sure I was the one who saw it first, cutie.”

Jimin felt Hyungwon’s hold on him tighten at the sound of the nickname Yoongi was giving him. He didn’t have to look up to imagine the protective expression Hyungwon was probably making.

“You know the more you hold onto him the more valuable he becomes,” Yoongi states watching as his words begin to anger Hyungwon.

“And what does that mean?” Hyungwon responds.

“It means the more valuable he becomes the more interested I am. The more interested I am the more I’m going to want him. After all greed is a torturous thing if it isn’t fed,” he whispers, the wicked smile never disappears.

His eyes narrow towards Jimin one last time before he walks out the store.

Everyone releases a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Hyungwon lets his arms around Jimin fall only to turn him around to face him.

“Are you okay? He didn’t do anything to hurt you did he?” His voice sounds alarmed as he quickly eyes him all over checking for anything out of the ordinary.

Jimin shakes his head no and then looks up to see Namjoon still staring into Yoongi’s back already far off across the street.

“Who was that?” Jimin asks.

“Yoongi,” Hyungwon answers.

“Is he a member of another household?”

“Yeah, he’s the head of the House of Greed the bastard,” Namjoon grit his teeth.

“The House of Greed? But I didn’t see any pin on him,” Jimin pouts cocking his head from confusion.

“He’s probably too embarrassed to wear it. I’d be too if I was that animal,” Namjoon smirks at his own words.

Jimin raises an eyebrow confused.

“What’s his symbol?” He asks turning to Hyungwon for an answer.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at Namjoon’s comment and then looks back at Jimin.

“The symbol for the House of Greed is the toad, but forget what Namjoon says about him being embarrassed over it. Yoongi is not in the simplest way embarrassed over his symbol or what it stands for. In reality, unlike other households he doesn’t really like following the rules we gave each other. Originally the pins we all share and wear were made to know who belongs to which household, but he doesn’t require his household members to wear them,” Hyungwon explains.

“Why?”

“Because he’s a pompous bastard,” Namjoon scoffs.

Hyungwon sends him another look of annoyance before further explaining.

“Yoongi doesn’t think that the rules should pertain to him. He also uses it to his advantage. While everyone else can count the number of people they see wear their pins and estimate their numbers, we can’t do that with Yoongi’s household.”

Jimin gasps finally understanding what Hyungwon was trying to explain.

“He hides their numbers,” Jimin lets out the revelation in a whisper.

Hyungwon nods in confirmation.

“We don’t know how many there are in the House of Greed. There can be as few as us, lower than our own numbers or even dozens in his family but we don’t know.”

“And we don’t know their members either,” Namjoon growls under his breath. “For all we know anyone we walk by could be a member of that house. They can easily eavesdrop on anything without us even knowing.”

Jimin turns to look at Namjoon, “There isn’t some kind of record of the family you can see to find out all that information? Hearing how dangerous these other households can be from what Yongguk and Mark said, I don’t think its safe for us to not know that information.”

Hyungwon smiles at the question, amused at how despite Jimin’s innocence to the world, his capability to think for the household’s safety didn’t escape him.

_Spoken like a true leader…_

Hyungwon looked towards Namjoon. The wrath member’s expression also had changed. It seemed that he too had noticed the leader-like comment Jimin was giving.

“There are records of their family members but the only person who has access to them is Yoongi. He took them before anyone could get to them first,” Hyungwon explains.

Jimin makes a disappointed face at the news.

“If I was the head of my household I would’ve gotten rid of the guy a long time ago…I—”

“That’s enough Namjoon,” Hyungwon stopped him.

“B-By the way…” Jimin hesitated. “What exactly did he do to me back there?”

“All the household members have the ability to manipulate others with each of their sin,” Namjoon explains.

“Manipulate with their sin? What does that even mean?” Jimin asks.

“He means that because Yoongi was born into the House of Greed he has the ability to manipulate the people around him…make them feel greed, make them desire for material things, convince them that they need something by all means.

While others like Namjoon born into the House of Wrath can manipulate the people around him and make them angry or hateful, forcing them to do anything to relieve that anger built inside through violent means.”

Jimin couldn’t help but feel his heart speed up at the revelation. People in the households had powers…it was something he had never imagined even possible. Then again he didn’t know a lot about the world to begin with.

He had been locked up in a room his whole life…who was he to say it wasn’t possible?

“So he convinced me to want to steal that shirt?” Jimin finally put the details together.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon nodded. “But don’t worry we won’t let something like that happen again.”

“Do we have the power of envy then?” Jimin looked back at Hyungwon. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

Jimin would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. The idea that he could potentially control others and against their will make them feel envious of others…putting horrible thoughts into their minds…

It was horrifying.

How could he ever forgive himself for doing something so…cruel?

“Yes, you have that power, but since I was adopted, I don’t have any of those powers like the others. Luckily I don’t think you have to worry about doing something like that towards others.”

“Why not?” Jimin leaned in a bit more making sure to hear him right.

He couldn’t allow himself to turn into someone like that. He’d do everything to make sure that didn’t happen.

“From what Mark and Youngjae have told me, and Namjoon correct me if I’m wrong but, usually a really strong emotion towards the sin your household is cursed with must be felt in order to break your own aura’s space and have the feeling travel to others around you to use on.”

“He’s right. The first time I was able to use my power was after I got into a huge fight with Yongguk as kids. It was the first time I really got angry and violent with anyone…before I knew it I ended up projecting my feelings towards others including Yongguk and we ended up into a bloody mess,” Namjoon explains.

“Unless you learn how to control it to use it at will, then that’s probably the only time you’ll be able to use your power.” Hyungwon ends.

Jimin nods in understanding. _So don’t get jealous_ , he tells himself.

That should be easy enough, right?

“Well I think that’s enough of that conversation. We’ve been standing here talking for awhile and I’m sure the lady working here is all but freaking out in the back,” Hyungwon can’t help but chuckle at the thought.

They all turn around to find the lady was nowhere in sight and had probably went into the back of the store hiding from whatever was going on.

“Anyways, Jimin must be scared and tired after what happened, we should go back,” he offered.

Jimin’s eyes grow wide at the words. He wasn’t ready to go back already. No matter how much he was probably shaking he didn’t want to go back.

He wanted to see more, he wanted to look around and explore.

He’d been inside the house far too long and just wanted to see all the things he’d been kept from.

Although Jimin knew that it would probably be a good idea to go back, he was scared that going back also entailed going back into his room. He was scared that everything…the world, the people he was meeting would all disappear.

He was afraid if he went back to the house they’d make up their mind that he wasn’t meant for the outside world and keep him locked up again. Jimin was afraid his chance of being outside would disappear.

“I-I’m okay,” Jimin tried to reassure the two that were already pulling him out of the store. “We can continue shopping, we can still keep looking around.”

The tone of his voice showed the plea he was making Hyungwon and Namjoon. The two could tell just how much Jimin wanted to stay.

After a silent look between the two taller boys, Hyungwon smiled, “Alright, we can continue shopping but this time I’m not taking my eyes off of you.”

Jimin nodded quickly, a smile appearing on his face as soon as the words left his mouth.

“I was also thinking about going to visit a friend you can meet Jimin,” Hyungwon smiles at him.

“A friend?” Both Jimin and Namjoon question.

Although Jimin seemed much more excited about meeting the person, Namjoon was far from happy. He looked more annoyed than ever.

“I know from this unexpected visit from someone like Yoongi, or the warnings Mark and Yongguk have given you over other household members you might think they’re all bad, but there are some that are actually very kind and sweet. I have a couple of friends from another house that you might like.”

“What house and friend are we talking about,” Namjoon raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

“The House of Sloth, I visit them often…usually end up taking a nap there since it’s just too comfortable not too,” he laughs.

The change in mood and talk wake Jimin up even more and creates a bigger smile than there already was on his face. His eyes glowing up with excitement lets Hyungwon know to continue.

“I just know you’re going to love Taehyung and he’s definitely going to love you,” Hyungwon smiles at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments~ I really want to hear what you guys think about this so far :)
> 
> I know this fic is super slow with the storyline, but I promise there will be plot lol I just have to get Jimin to meet everyone before the juicy stuff happens. 
> 
> And I hope the personalities I'm trying to give each character actually shows in the story? I know it's too early to say what kind of people they are, but hopefully readers have some idea over what kind of people certain characters are? 
> 
> Oh! Just to let everyone know, I'm actually pretty (VERY) excited for Taehyung's entrance into this story because let me tell you! His entrance will practically get the plot line running along and finally get things juicy...I hope I'm getting you guys excited for him haha
> 
> Until next time~


	9. Beautiful Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been awhile I know!   
> I hope people are still willing to read this Lol
> 
> Anyways without further ado...Enjoy~

 

 

Taehyung’s eyes began to flutter open, the large room still enveloped in darkness. It remained protected from any form of light entering the room…long curtains overseeing the expanse of the glass walls separating the boy from the rest of the world.

His body stretched over the giant pillow that filled most of the room.

White feathers spread over the marble white floor, matching the rest of the white room.

The boy’s head tilted up watching the ceiling as the only light shining in the room came from a blue nightlight shaping the distant shapes of bears and stars above him.

Taehyung’s eyelids wanted to close again as he watched the moving figures on the ceiling.

He knew he shouldn't sleep anymore, but sometimes sleep was the only way to escape his thoughts. The memories that always rummaged through his mind…

His hands hugged the small stuffed brown bear closer to his chest, resting his head on its shoulders.

The bear was both an object of torture and comfort.

It was the only physical remnant he still held from his mother…the only person he could truly state he hated. The constant screaming and abuse he had to endure all those years reflected back with just the simple gaze of the bear. It reminded him that life was always being played on the single point of a needle.

At any moment all the hurt could come back.

Anyone could bring it.

Anyone could be the bearer of the pain that he wanted to escape from so much.

Yet the bear ironically was the only thing that brought him comfort enough to sleep. As if the reminder of the pain was the pill to his own disease.

But before his mind could drift away into sleep again, a yellow light hits his face as the curtains hanging from the giant archway standing at the entrance of the room lifted.

It makes his eyes squint from the sudden interruption of the light and his eyes blink towards the entrance.

“You have some guests over, Tae,” the deep voice of the man standing at the entrance echoes in the large empty room.

“Who is it?” He mumbles into the pillow underneath him. His voice sounding rough and almost aching as he hadn’t spoken in awhile.

“Snakes,” the man coldly says. “I don’t understand what your infatuation with that house is.”

Finally sitting up, Taehyung stretches his arms out and looks at his older brother still waiting for some response.

His brother stands with a blank stare, his white sleeveless shirt portraying the toned muscles that comes from the constant working out he busies himself in doing.

Shownu never really fit the stereotypical Sloth appearance. One wouldn’t really imagine him being a part of this household…

Maybe that’s why his mother always preferred his brother. His own mother always wanted to escape their curse…he saw the freedom in his brother instead of him…

Taehyung was only a reminder to her of their wretched curse…

But Taehyung carried no anger towards his brother. He had never purposely tried to hurt him before, never tried to actually harm or anger Taehyung before.

It wasn’t his fault he was born with a will against the curse itself.

“So do I let them into your room?” Shownu asks.

With a nod Taehyung responds, “Yeah, go ahead.”

Shownu then walks away from the curtains, leaving Taehyung to hear his footsteps disappear into the hallway. The young Sloth member reaches over to his night light by the wall and turns it off while turning on the actual lights.

The light bulb hanging from the middle of the room began to brighten in the space slowly.

As he watched the light spread, multiple footsteps from outside his room began to sound in the hallway.

His head turns to the sound of someone clearing their throat at the entrance of his room. The curtains open and more light from outside enters…along with two new faces.

“Hyungwon?” Taehyung whispers, a small smile begins to appear on his face when he lays eyes on his good friend.

His only true friend.

Hyungwon smiles in return and as he walks towards the younger, he opens his arms out for an embrace.

As Taehyung watches the older walk to him, his own legs try to stand but the long length of sleep had made them weak and like a baby deer they wobble only for him to crash his knees on the large pillow underneath him.

Hyungwon takes a hold of him nonetheless, seeing the trouble Taehyung has to get up.

Inside his arms, Taehyung wraps his own hands around his waist clasping them as they meet behind his back. His bear, which he still held, seemingly squished between the two boys.

Out of habit, he tilts his head deeper into the crevice of his elbow, resting his head on Hyungwon’s arm. His head rises at the sight of the small boy that is still at the entrance watching the their interaction.

There is shyness in the small boy’s face that is oddly familiar, but Taehyung continues to seek comfort in Hyungwon’s arms, missing the elder’s visit more and more everyday.

Yet that didn’t stop him from being cautious of the stranger.

He never liked strangers after all.

When the two part from each other, Hyungwon turns and calls for the stranger, “Jimin come here, don’t be afraid.”

His voice is light and kind.

It’s not everyday that Taehyung hears his friend speak like that.

At least not to anyone but him…

“Taehyung, I wanted you to meet someone. I know you’re going to like him. He’s a new member of my house,” Hyungwon explains excitedly.

“A new member?” Taehyung’s eyes go wide not really expecting to hear that, and unconsciously his hands bring his bear closer to himself.

The boy presumably named Jimin walks closer to them and hides himself behind Hyungwon. With him much closer, Taehyung could finally see his distinct features.

Black hair, clear milky skin, deep chocolate eyes, and heart-shaped pouty lips. He looked dollish, fragile, and almost unreal.

Taehyung couldn’t really pinpoint the feeling in his chest once he laid eyes on the short boy in front of him. There was innocence in his eyes, similar to the way Hyungwon once looked before he got too involved with the rest of the Houses.

But there was something else about the boy that stirred something inside Taehyung, but he didn’t know what.

“Jimin this is Taehyung,” Hyungwon introduced him pointing to the orange-haired boy in front of them. “He’s actually the same year as you but a couple months younger. He’s the younger brother of Shownu, the man we just met outside.”

Looking at the shorter boy, Taehyung notices the way Jimin’s eyes are searching all over him. Watching him up and down, as if inspecting whether he was safe to greet.

There was caution in those eyes besides innocence.

_Why?_

Caution could only mean having dealt with being hurt before and wanting to not repeat it. An all too familiar feeling…

Or it could mean simply fear of the unknown.

_Which one was it?_

Taehyung held his hand out watching and observing as the boy hesitated to reach over and shake it.

“H-Hello,” Jimin’s voice comes out in a small whisper, finally taking his hand.

“Uh, Jimin has stayed indoors for a really long time… he doesn’t really meet people so he’s a bit shy and hesitant,” Hyungwon tries to explain.

_Doesn’t really meet people?_

As Jimin continues to watch Taehyung, he notices the small pin on top of the Sloth’s pajama shirt. A golden bear.

The symbol of their household.

“You’re a bear,” Jimin shyly comments. His eyes traveling down to the bear in his arms and then behind him where the nightlight stood, the shaped bears in its exterior in plain sight. “You must really like bears.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Taehyung replies.

The comment had surprised the Sloth member since it really was a strange way to start a conversation but he could see that the young snake was really trying.

He almost felt sorry for the kid, but nonetheless tries to go along with it, “Do you like them?”

Hyungwon watches the two younger boys interact and there’s a part of him that seems amused at it. It’s not everyday that Taehyung gives in to social interaction, or social conversation to anyone.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been worried that their meeting might actually be a bit bad. Taehyung didn’t really like interacting with people. He’d be cold and reserved from everyone, and Jimin was just too shy to talk to anyone.

This made their meeting a bit worrisome for him, but he knew how Taehyung was when a person got to really know him, and he could tell that Jimin had a warm and cheerful heart once he actually got talking. He knew that if they gave each other a chance, the two would really hit it off.

And from the sight of things, things weren’t really going _that_ bad.

“I guess,” Jimin answers, realizing how the conversation wasn’t really going anywhere and was hoping Hyungwon could jump in to save him.

What he doesn't expect is to see Taehyung lean his head forward trying to get a closer look of Jimin’s face. It makes the older huddle into the back of Hyungwon’s coat and out of sight from him in embarrassment.

He could hear Hyungwon chuckle and it makes his cheeks redden even more than they already were. But out of curiosity of Taehyung’s own reaction, Jimin takes a peek to see him allowing Jimin to notice the dark circles underneath the orange haired boy’s eyes. It’s as if he hadn’t slept in days.

He seemed almost drained of life.

“You look tired,” Jimin says.

“I do?”

Jimin nods, “You must work a lot. Are you always busy?”

Taehyung couldn’t help but stare in awe at Jimin from his response. It was the first time anyone had guessed something like that coming from him.

Him being busy? Him working a lot?

Others would laugh at Jimin’s thoughts because no one would believe that.

He was the lazy sloth…the stereotypical appearance of what a sloth was.

Taehyung was the _disgrace of this household_. It’s what his mother used to call him…

To think there was someone who would actually believe that. To think it was this stranger in front of him.

A small chuckle escapes Taehyung’s lips and then turns to Hyungwon. “Where is this guy actually from? I would’ve heard about him.”

Hyungwon sighs knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hide things from him. As much as Taehyung seemed uninterested in a lot of the things that the Houses dealt with, like a new member, he wasn’t stupid.

He wasn’t easily deceived.

“We didn’t know about him until today.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jisoo was hiding him in a room…away from all of us. Yongguk Hyung brought him out today. It’s his first time out of that room since he was born. It’s his first time…being…with people,” Hyungwon finally explains.

“What? Why…why would she do that?”

Taehyung turns again to Jimin, seeing the blush fill his cheeks at Hyungwon’s words.

Jimin understood that his appearance…his existence was something unexpected, but it made him feel self-conscious over it.

He didn't know how to look at people knowing that they knew how innocent he was to the whole world. Knowing that he was probably so unfamiliar with everything.

In truth, Jimin was embarrassed at the fact.

He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt him to think that his own mother was hiding the whole world from him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little angry at the fact that his mother was keeping him away from so many things and so many people.

But he didn’t want to think badly of his mother. His mother had been his whole world to him. She’d been the one to teach him everything from his principles to the general rules of how society works. Even when this “society” was nothing but a made up world inside a book he read before.

_She must have had a good reason for hiding me away._

“We don’t exactly know her reasoning,” Hyungwon’s voice brings Jimin back into the room.

“Where is she now?”

The question grabs Jimin’s full attention because this has been a question that has entered his mind constantly since the door to his room had first opened. And no matter how many times he had asked everyone that very same question, no one would give him an answer.

“I can’t really say at the moment,” Hyungwon told him wearily giving a side-glance towards Jimin behind him.

Taehyung got the memo right away. What the older was actually trying to say was that he wasn’t allowed to talk about that information with Jimin present. It was a matter that would later be discussed at the orders of the head of his household.

“Alright,” Taehyung nodded.

It was the only thing he could do without displaying the anger that suddenly hit him.

Jimin had been locked up away from everyone…from everything. His mother had been the sole reason for it.

_Mothers were truly an indescribable…_

Looking back at Jimin, he could see the disappointment in his expression. He had figured that the boy wanted to know the whereabouts of his mother.

It was nice to think about the idea of _wanting_ to see one’s mother.

If only he had the chance of _wanting_ that too, but life didn’t work that way with him. He could never have that chance of _wanting_ to see her.

After all he was the one who made sure he’d never see her again…

Hyungwon suddenly sat down next to him and pulled Jimin along with him. Taehyung made room on the pillow for the two to sit nicely next to him, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden awe in Jimin’s face.

It was as if he was first realizing that Taehyung’s bed was in fact a giant pillow.

Jimin had to admit that the pillow was super comfortable, much more comfortable than his own, and it made him feel so surprised at how it was just a simple pillow.

Nothing extravagant like the new bed he received back home.

Oh, how comfort could come from something so simple…

He guessed his mother’s words weren’t all that wrong.

_Simplicity was always best…right?_

As if reading his mind, Hyungwon smiled at him, “It’s super comfortable isn’t it? I always tell Tae that I love visiting him because I get to sleep on his pillow. It’s just perfect to get you sleeping right away, isn’t it?”

A smile begins to appear on Jimin’s face, all thoughts of his mother’s whereabouts gone.

“Yeah, it is,” Jimin nods along.

“You can always come over to sleep here if you want,” the words slip out of Taehyung’s mouth without thought.

It surprised Taehyung at how direct he was suddenly being with the new stranger. It wasn’t like him to offer his bed to just anyone.

So why him?

Why had he subconsciously offered it to him?

Was it the fact that they both had something in common? Their mothers being the cause of their isolation, a pain inside that he knew Jimin had inside as well?

Jimin bows his head hiding his face away from the kind but unexpected gesture from Taehyung. He wasn’t entirely sure what to think of him. He seemed nice enough, but he could only think of the cautious words Mark and Yongguk had told him before he had left the house.

He needed to be careful from other household members. Jimin didn’t understand why Hyungwon was taking him to see someone from another household, when they had clearly stated to stay away from them.

To keep low.

But Hyungwon had insisted that he was a good friend. That he was someone he actually trusted. And Jimin trusted Hyungwon, so it wouldn’t be a bad idea to trust Taehyung right?

When Jimin lifts his head, he sees the wide smile that is plastered right on Taehyung’s expression.

“You want to see something cool?” Taehyung playfully asks.

Eyeing him wearily, Jimin hesitantly nods in response.

Taehyung then stretches out across the pillow and towards his nightlight. Turning off the lights, he turns the nightlight on and the room is then filled with the moving blue-lighted shapes of bears and stars on the ceiling.

Jimin gasps in wonder and awe, looking up at the beautiful scene above him.

“Wow,” Jimin whispers.

“You like it?” Hyungwon asks amused.

“Yeah, this is so…. beautiful.”

“Taehyung gets to sleep everyday with this on, isn’t he lucky?” Hyungwon adds.

Turning wide-eyed at the orange haired boy, “You do?!”

Taehyung had never imagined meeting someone like this. Jimin seemed to be impressed so easily and he could understand the amusement in Hyungwon’s tone.

Jimin was so innocent.

“If you like it so much, I can give you a nightlight like this,” Taehyung smiles at him.

“Wait? What? Oh no, I couldn’t take it away from you. That would just be wrong of me,” Jimin quickly says.

“Oh no, it’s no problem with me. I have a lot of these; you can take it if you want. I think it’ll be nice knowing you’ll be remembering me every time you sleep if you take it,” Taehyung smirks.

“Ok, if I didn’t know any better I think you’re actually flirting with Jimin, Tae,” Hyungwon laughs. “Stop it. You’re gonna give Jimin a heart attack, he isn’t used it.”

“Flirting?” Jimin turns to Hyungwon. Jimin’s cheeks go red at the word and instantly hides behind the older.

Yet it only makes him laugh some more. “It’s okay Jimin, don’t get embarrassed. It’s cute.”

The sudden sound of Hyungwon’s phone interrupts his laughter, and when Hyungwon sees who it is, he turns to the two younger boys.

“Sorry I have to take this outside.”

“Go ahead,” Taehyung nods.

“Jimin I’ll be right back,” Hyungwon finishes before he mouths to Taehyung to take care of Jimin while he’s out.

As soon as Taehyung nods, he exits the room, and Jimin begins to straighten himself onto the pillow seeming a bit stiff in his position. The awkward silence between the two is evident and Jimin could only gulp down the worry of seeming a bit boring to the younger.

“So…how long have you known Hyungwon Hyung?” Jimin asks.

“Around the time he joined your household,” Taehyung smiled at the memory.

It was one of the only few memories that he actually liked.

“Hyungwon told me before that you don’t go out much, so how did you get to meet him?”

A small laugh escapes Taehyung’s mouth at the directness of Jimin’s question, “Yeah, at that time I wasn’t as secluded as I am now. There was a meeting happening between all the households at the time and I had to go. We met there and well…he and I clicked right away.”

“Really? You clicked right away?”

Taehyung nods in response.

“That seems really nice,” Jimin gives him a sad smile that Taehyung couldn’t help not ignore.

“What about you though?” Taehyung then asks.

“What about me?”

“How could you live inside a room your whole life?”

“Well… there’s not much to say about that,” Jimin shortly answers.

“I’m sure there’s a lot to say. You were stuck inside a room because of your mother. She was excluding you from the rest of the world. She was practically keeping you prisoner,” Taehyung claims in dismay.

“No, not at all. I wasn’t a prisoner. I— It was never like that. When the only thing you know is a life inside a room, there’s not really much you can think about. I didn’t know about any of this life outside. I only knew about what my mother told me. To me they were just stories…tales of imaginary things.”

“But I’m sure you questioned Jisoo about where she always left, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did, but she would tell me she would leave to take care of things in the outside world…the tainted world as she would call it. My mother always told me this wasn’t a place for someone like me. She said it was corrupted…cursed.”

“Tainted? Cursed? And is that how you feel about this world? Is it really as tainted as your mother told you it was?” Taehyung questioned.

He couldn’t control the edge to his voice as his anger continued to boil inside at Jimin’s words.

For so long Taehyung had hated his mother because she only saw him as the embodiment of the curse of their family. Now here Jimin was…being punished for his mother’s attempt at breaking the curse for his son.

_Was it truly that bad to be born into a corrupt world? To be the sinful embodiment of a curse? Were we that wretched?_

“Well, today’s my first day. So I can’t really say anything when my mother has much more experience than me living here. I’m sure the only reason she let me out of the room is because today’s my birthday,” Jimin chuckled to himself sadly.

“Today’s your birthday?”

“Yeah,” Jimin whispers shyly.

“Then…tell me do you think a mother would let their child out into a tainted world on their birthday, a special day? Or any other day for that matter?”

“I…I don’t think so.”

“Now tell me Jimin, on just this day that you’ve been out…does this world seem tainted to you? Are we really that horrible to be around you?”

Jimin looked at him with deep focus. His eyes sketching out the previous events of the day.

The meeting of his new family and friends, the sudden visit of the leader of the House of Lust, the sight of his new and beautiful room, shopping and seeing the cute interaction between Hyungwon and Namjoon, and the abrupt meeting with the leader of the House of Greed.

Meeting Taehyung…

Was it truly as tainted as his mother told him it was?

“No. Everything…everyone I’ve seen is beautiful. I don’t understand why my mother would do that to me,” A small ache begins to form at the back of his throat wanting to release and let out a deep hurt that was hiding away.

“Jimin…” Taehyung calls out seeing the sudden pain in the boy’s expression.

“Was I being punished all my life? Did I do something wrong?” A small tear streams down his cheek and it’s all that’s needed for Taehyung to inch closer.

He wipes away the tear with his finger and looks at Jimin with sorrow and sympathy.

Taehyung was no stranger to the pain Jimin was feeling. He too was pained and hurt by his mother. He too had asked those same questions.

People had found him weak…they had found Taehyung a dull nuisance to the household because he couldn’t handle the discipline his mother had thought best for him…

No one had understood the pain he had been going through.

Except for today.

 _Jimin had gone through the same thing_ , Taehyung thought.

He knew his pain. He would understand him.

Taehyung wouldn’t have to be alone with the pain inside him.

He pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. Feeling the warmth of the older made his heart warm and soften at the touch.

Realizing he had placed his bear on the pillow to leave room to wrap Jimin in his embrace, he realized how much he had needed the bear in his hands, up until now.

Not once had he separated from that bear until today.

Until he had his hands on Jimin…

Could Jimin be the comfort he had been searching and wanting for?

“Um, am I interrupting something?” Hyungwon’s voice sounds from behind them at the entrance of the curtain.

How could Taehyung forget the absence of doors in his home and the curtains being the only thing separating them from the outside? He was sure Hyungwon had heard some of their conversation.

“I…I didn’t mean to make him cry,” Taehyung stuttered.

“Jimin are you okay,” Hyungwon called coming closer to aid the younger.

Jimin lifted his head only to show the continuing tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I think maybe we should go. Jimin doesn’t seem to be well and the call was from Yongguk. He says he has some things to discuss with me, so I’m needed back home,” Hyungwon explains.

_What? No…_

Taehyung’s eyes go back and forth from Jimin to Hyungwon at the sudden suggestion from the older.

_They couldn’t leave. Not when I just found Jimin._

Jimin is getting off the pillow and grabbing onto Hyungwon when the sudden feeling of exhaustion hits him, making his legs feel wobbly and weak, forcing him on his knees.

“Jimin! Are you okay?” Hyungwon hurriedly gets on his knees to meet eyes with him.

Taehyung didn’t want to force his power on him, but he could only think that this was the only way of convincing them to stay. At least convincing Jimin to stay…

“I…I feel really weird Hyung,” Jimin mumbles. His eyes begin to flutter and feel much heavier. “Everything is getting…blurry.”

“Jimin listen to me, stay awake. Should I call Namjoon? He shouldn’t be that far if he’s still on his way back home. Do you want me to call Namjoon to take us home? Maybe a hospital?”

Hyungwon keeps asking questions hoping that at some point Jimin would try to focus in on them and he could respond and answer, distracting him from fainting.

“Hyung,” Taehyung innocently calls, “Jimin could stay here. He wouldn’t be in any harm’s way here. I could take care of him for you until he wakes up. You can go and come back tomorrow if you want.”

“No Taehyung I can’t leave him here. Mark would kill me if I did. I should just call Namjoon to pick us up.”

“No please, it wouldn’t be a bother to me. I mean he’s in the House of Sloth, everybody minds their own business and we’re all probably going to be sleeping anyways. I’ll stay by his side and if anything happens I can call you.”

“I don’t know, Taehyung this is so sudden and I don’t know what could be wrong with him. What if it’s something serious?”

“I’m sure he’s just tired. He mentioned it being his first day out, so…he’s probably just exhausted from today’s events. It can be a lot to take in. He probably just needs the rest and what better way to rest up if not here?”

“Well, you might be right. It was pretty hectic.”

“Yes, Hyung. Don’t worry go back home and tell everyone he’s safe here. You can come straight in the morning to take him home,” Taehyung smiles knowing he’s finally won.

“Alright, but if anything happens, and I mean _anything_ call me, okay?”

“Of course.”

Hyungwon finally looks back at Jimin who seems to be drifting in and out of sleep in front of him.

“Jimin? Can you hear me?”

Jimin mumbles unclear and Hyungwon could only assume it was a yes, so he continues, “I’ll be back in the morning. Taehyung will take care of you tonight. You’re safe here. If anything happens tell Taehyung to call me okay?”

Jimin mumbles something else before Hyungwon tries to stand him to rest him on the pillow next to them.

After he makes sure he’s comfortable, he’s says his farewell to Taehyung and leaves out the archway. Once Taehyung is sure that Hyungwon is gone, he turns to Jimin who is still in a daze on his bed.

Taehyung lifts up his aura from Jimin and the older begins to squint awake.

“Is Hyung gone?” Jimin mumbles.

Taehyung nods.

Jimin didn’t know what suddenly went through him. It was like a weight of exhaustion that hit him so suddenly. He tries to stand, but he could feel his legs still a bit weak.

“You should rest some more. You seem tired,” Taehyung whispers to him.

As Jimin watches him, he sees the way the reflection of the blue light in the room creates beautiful shadows on Taehyung’s face.

It made him seem so surreal.

Pulling his hand out towards Jimin, Taehyung weakly gave him a smile of reassurance.

Jimin accepts it and placing his hand on Taehyung’s, he allowed himself to be pulled further into the middle of the pillow.

Taehyung lied on his side, leaning his head on one hand as he watched Jimin gazing at him.

“Lie down,” Taehyung whispered. “It’s okay.”

Jimin didn’t know what it was about Taehyung that gave Jimin a sense of comfort in that moment, a sense of daze that wasn’t there before.

His eyes began to feel heavy and they wanted nothing more than the comfort of sleep…of rest.

Laying his head by Taehyung’s side, he felt Taehyung’s arm go over his waist pulling him a bit closer than unexpected. It made Jimin jump a bit, startling the sleepiness in his eyes momentarily.

But Taehyung quickly cooed his worry and discomfort away. He leaned in forward to leave a small peck on the top of Jimin’s head, bringing a small blush on the surface of his cheeks.

Inching closer to Jimin, the bear in between the two was squished tightly in the middle, but neither of the two seemed to mind.

“Just sleep, Jiminie,” Taehyung whispered into Jimin’s ear. The corner of Jimin’s lip quivered into a small smile at the cute way the Sloth member said his name.

He could feel something at the pit of his stomach…like butterflies fluttering inside nonstop.

 _It was a nice feeling_ , Jimin thought.

Taehyung watched as Jimin’s eyes slowly closed shut and a smile appeared on his lips.

Jimin looked so cute resting on his pillow…by his side.

Who would’ve known that someone like him existed? Someone that suffered the way he did.

Abuse from his mother locking him up and forbidding him from the beauty of the natural world.

_Of the natural sin in every one us…_

_How dare Jisoo keep something so beautiful to herself…_

For so long Taehyung had thought he’d be alone for the rest of his life. Scared that no one would ever understand his pain, his struggle from the torment his mother brought on him, but things were different now.

Jimin was now in his life.

He’d keep him company.

He’d understand him. Taehyung was just sure of it.

And Jimin would stay by his side…

Taehyung had finally found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with…

His beautiful doll.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what it is but Tae's character is one of my favorites in this story lol He's going to be fun to write about haha
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments about what you think :)


	10. Hated Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I know it's been forever since I updated this story and I'm truly sorry for it~
> 
> And I hope I still have readers for this Lol 
> 
> Hopefully if I do, then I hope this chapter is good enough for all the people who have been waiting for so long... I honestly don't know when I'll update again so I can't make any promises BUT I can say I'm not gonna ever abandon this fic!
> 
> If you don't read my other stories, then you guys probably don't know that a lot has been going on in my life that pretty much has diminished my motivation in writing. I do still want to write fics but it's a lot harder for me nowadays. I'm not gonna give up writing fics but I just need you guys to be patient with me. :) So with that being said I want you all to know that I'm gonna try to give all my readers for all my stories something to read here and then!

 

~

 

A couple of hours had passed before Taehyung’s eyes fluttered open to see Jimin laying down in front of him. The shadows cast down by the blue dim lights playing in the background created beautiful shapes on top of the boy’s face.

Jimin looked so ethereal in front of him in such a peaceful state.

Taehyung continued to stare at him in awe, subconsciously hanging his mouth open.

He looked at the way his lips faintly glistened, the way his eyelids slowly scrunched in moments caused by the boy’s dreaming, and even the way his hands lying underneath his cheek suddenly twitched involuntarily.

The small breaths he took as he slept created such an enticing entertainment for the young Sloth.

His breaths were barely visible through the small movements of his chest. The look portrayed in that instant by the young innocent boy created a certain urge…like an instinct to keep Jimin close…to keep him safe from others.

It was a feeling unfamiliar to Taehyung.

He’d never had the urge to protect anything or anyone in his life before.

Sure there were moment’s of protectiveness towards things or people he felt possessive over. People like Jungkook or sometimes even his older brother but nothing quite like this before.

Taehyung reached up to move the small strands of black hair in front of the boy that blocked his view of the cute pouty look Jimin made in his sleep.

The edge of Taehyung’s lips lifted at the sight.

_Jimin looks so innocent…_

It was the image he always longed to have.

The image of a sinless human…

His mother had always tried to discipline him into a “proper” member of the House of Sloth, but by “proper” it meant being the complete opposite of what a Sloth member was.

Someone who wasn’t a sloth.

Someone _sinless_.

It was quite interesting and ironic how there was so much desire within the Houses… so much _attractiveness_ towards the idea of _purity_ when the entire blood was filled with nothing but taint and sin.

And even when the goal is to become as close to “pure” as possible, to be different from the rest of the houses… from the rest of the family, in order to become a powerful member for every house is to embrace that part of oneself.

The darker side…

_The hated part of our own identity…_

Yet sometimes no matter how much a person tried to push down that part of them it was never enough.

Just like how it was never enough for Taehyung’s mother. Although her two children never _actually_ reached that goal of being “sinless”, one of them was clearly better than the other.

Shownu.

No one had to tell Taehyung that his brother was the favorite. He knew it himself. Although they were both given lessons needed to become the head of their household Shownu was always better at everything.

Out of the two Shownu was always praised by his mother for his deeds and superior intelligence.

Hence why he understood why Shownu was given the position as head of the House of Sloth. It didn't matter whether Shownu was born first or not to gain the position.

If Taehyung had been the older brother, Shownu would’ve still been chosen. Now this idea didn’t change anything. Taehyung loved his older brother no matter how things had changed for them in the progression of their childhood.

The thought of how things were before when he was child came to the Sloth’s mind and his free hand somehow had made its way on top of the stuffed bear in between Jimin and himself.

The entire night it had seemed Jimin would hover over the small toy as if he was encircling it in his own nest, keeping it safe from harm.

It was Taehyung’s most important possession.

It was the only thing that had kept Taehyung safe both physically and mentally. It was probably the one thing one could argue kept Taehyung _sane_.

The bear currently in between them wasn’t just any bear; it was a reminder of the biggest sin Taehyung had ever done. At the time that very sin probably would’ve made him go mad or even worse…

Destroying himself was probably Taehyung’s best bet.

Yet the reminder being kept in his hand was the one thing that kept him going, ironically it was the sin that could’ve destroyed him that he _needs_ to hold close to his heart in order to keep on living.

The fact that in an instant he was easily able to give away his most beloved treasure to Jimin meant so much and even Taehyung couldn’t begin to believe what he himself had done.

Allowing another person to wield the toy, allowing another person to have it…

Only someone pure and innocent like Jimin would ever be able to hold it. Someone that could understand Taehyung, someone who carried the same scars as him was worthy of holding and caring for Taehyung’s sin.

Yes.

That’s what Jimin held and now owned.

Taehyung’s sin.

But before this bear ever came into Taehyung’s possession…before this sin ever existed, instead of something it was someone that kept Taehyung grounded and gave him the ability of staying alive…of surviving…

Before the idea of who would be the next head of the household came along, Shownu had always been the teddy bear Taehyung needed as a kid.

Shownu kept Taehyung stable in moments where everyone else in the household believed he would finally break after everything his mother would do to him.

Instead of having white sheets covering his bed, the sheets would be drenched with splatters of red. Blood from the constant whippings he’d receive for “misbehaving” or “not meeting” the required scores for that day’s lesson.

Whenever Taehyung thought of those cursed memories he could sometimes still feel the sting of the whips. The scars still etched on his body burning as if they were still fresh wounds instead of designs from years back.

A wicked smirk on Taehyung’s lips appeared at the thought of the pain.

“I truly am wicked. No wonder my mother said that for her dying words,” Taehyung whispered close to Jimin’s lips.

He had moved closer to him as the thoughts of his passed consumed his mind.

“To think I smile at the memory of my pain like I truly deserved it…”

Jimin stirred a bit in his sleep at the sound of Taehyung’s voice but didn’t seem to falter from his sleep.

Taehyung placed his arm over Jimin’s waist, not pulling but just placed it there as if he was scared Jimin would disappear or leave. As if Jimin was listening to his words and would be scared off in an instant.

But he couldn’t…

_He can’t…_

_He won’t._

Jimin wouldn’t leave him. He was different. Taehyung was sure of it.

He wouldn’t change, he would accept Taehyung for who he was. Not like the others.

Not like his brother…

Their mother had always placed them against each other. As much as Taehyung had gotten used to be dragged as the black sheep of the family or even as the “disappointment” of the family, what he came to loathe her for was the way she had changed in Shownu. The love he had received from his brother as a child began to fade and in its stead the glares, the small sighs at his mistakes, the rolling eyes at any of his attempts at a joke replaced it.

It even continued after their mother’s death.

No matter how much Taehyung wanted to be a brother again to Shownu, nothing worked. His mother had made sure Shownu would always look and treat him different.

To Shownu, Taehyung was a disgrace. He didn’t have to tell Taehyung for him to know this was how he felt.

It was this change in his older brother that Taehyung had turned to the stuffed toy. The bear of a brother he used to have could no longer stitch together all the wounds Taehyung carried and so Taehyung had to find something else to keep himself grounded.

However, with the bear in his hands as Taehyung’s only comfort it wasn’t enough to take away the pain of loneliness.

Left alone and looked down on by his family, Taehyung came to believe it was much worse than the feeling of whips digging into his flesh.

He was alone and afraid to even leave his own room.

He couldn’t bare the thought of putting himself to shame in front of others as well. Taehyung had believed that there would never be someone who’d accept him.

But he had been wrong.

There was someone who looked at him like he was some kind of porcelain doll.

Almost the very same way he looked at Jimin.

There was a man who understood him.

Who showed him that being a sinner wasn’t bad…

Who showed him that it was actually the best part of him…

The most beautiful part of him…

He accepted Taehyung for what he was and what he did…

He allowed Taehyung to accept himself when his own mother wouldn’t…when his own brother wouldn’t.

This man gave him the strength his family had taken away from him. Yet all the strength and acceptance Taehyung received from this one man wasn’t enough.

Taehyung knew he shouldn’t be selfish and crave more. He knew that having one person accept him should be enough for him, but there was one reason why it wasn’t.

There was still that craving… that _desire_ his mother had etched in his mind and heart that wouldn’t leave him alone.

The craving of innocence he knew damn well he could never hold and for the first time in his life he felt like he actually could.

Taehyung pressed his body closer to the figure beside him. There was warmth that radiated off of Jimin like he’s never felt before.

A warmth he’s wanted to feel himself but never could.

The man that had accepted him…he never felt warm to him.

There was no possible way for that man to feel _warm_. Because just like Taehyung that man was a sinner.

He was nowhere near the purity that Jimin was.

It was this pureness of Jimin that radiated that warmth. It was something no one would ever be able to give to Taehyung but him.

Only Jimin could give him what he’s always longed for…

The warmth, the innocence, the purity wanted by his mother.

Jimin was the embodiment of perfection in Taehyung’s eyes. And he would now become the beautiful doll Taehyung’s always wanted close to him. Soon Jimin would feel the same thing for Taehyung. Just like that man had accepted him, so would he.

He’d be sure of it.

Taehyung glided his nose over Jimin’s cheek as the thought of Jimin’s love for him warmed his heart. His nose traced his cheek and jaw and for a moment Jimin’s body reacted to the touch.

With sleep still consuming the boy, Jimin’s body only stirred and edged closer into Taehyung’s own body heat, craning his head into Taehyung’s neck.

This only brought a smile to Taehyung’s lips as he moved away to get a clear look at Jimin’s features as he continued to sleep beside him.

Taehyung’s eyes couldn’t leave the sight of Jimin’s plump lips, the softness and roundness of his cheeks or the small flutter of his eyelashes as Jimin’s dreams played with him.

He could feel himself crane his head lower and edging itself closer towards Jimin’s face. He could feel Jimin’s breath against his own lips and for a small moment he could feel the small brush of Jimin’s lips against his own.

As his eyes closed to feel further, his tongue met Jimin’s upper lip as he found himself pushing forward to kiss him deeper. His teeth beginning to graze against Jimin’s lips as his mouth opened finding and kissing more.

Below him, Jimin’s lips began to mumble something inaudible making Taehyung’s eyes flutter open to find Jimin’s own eyes staring straight at him with wide-open eyes.

Yet this didn’t faze Taehyung and he simply released Jimin slowly from the kiss he had given him.

He noticed the big gulp Jimin took in that moment from nervousness, but Taehyung continued to stare into Jimin’s eyes.

Jimin could only fear over whether Taehyung could hear the loud rapid sounds of his heart beating.

_H-He…he kissed me?_

“Jimin…” Taehyung whispered.

Taehyung’s faced only visible from the blue lighting still hovering above both of them.

 _He’s so pretty…_ Jimin thought.

Taehyung seeing the shock in Jimin’s face, he knew he had to act carefully. But he didn’t want to lose this moment with him. Not when everything felt so right for him.

“Jimin…” Taehyung whispered again, as his face slowly moved closer towards the boy again.

He moved slowly, allowing Jimin to have time to decide whether he would reject his kiss or not. And Taehyung hoped from the bottom of his cold heart he wouldn’t.

 _Please…_ Taehyung whispered in his head.

As he was only a few centimeters away, Taehyung’s eyes noticed the way Jimin had closed his eyes.

It wasn’t out of fear.

They weren’t scared.

They were waiting…

Taehyung’s lips drew into a small smile before his lips crashed once more onto Jimin’s. His body taking over, it hovered above Jimin’s.

His kiss soft but with some urgency to it, he could feel the way Jimin’s own mouth opened for him.

Taehyung could feel the inexperience in Jimin’s lips.

He could feel the innocence in it.

And no matter how imperfect the kiss probably was, it was most definitely the best kiss Taehyung ever had…

 

~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think please!   
> It's been forever since I last wrote for this fic so trying to get back into the style of writing and word choice for this fic is a bit difficult. :/ 
> 
> It might not feel the same like the other chapters, but hopefully it doesn't feel too off...
> 
> This was supposed to be a longer chapter but after a revision of my plans for the next chapter I feel like this was a good place to stop, hopefully its good for you guys :)


	11. Poison of a Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I finally have the chapter finished! I know it's been awhile but I hope the wait was worth it~  
> Please enjoy~

 

 

Pink full lips, black hair, smooth and soft skin, small, and quite… fragile…

He was cute, even beautiful he couldn’t deny it.

Nowhere near as beautiful as his brother or himself that was for sure, but yes he could see the beauty in the boy. It shouted innocent.

Kihyun, leaning underneath the archway of Taehyung’s room, turned to look down the hallway towards Shownu’s room where Shownu and Taehyung had retreated themselves to talk in privacy. Although Kihyun had made his own plans on wooing Shownu a bit more before Taehyung was involved, it couldn’t have worked any better than now.

Taehyung, being the angry and spiteful boy he was, had silently demanded to speak to his older brother in privacy.

For what?

To surely demand to know why the older Sloth had brought a lion into their den. It was clear to Kihyun and to everyone else how Taehyung felt towards the lions of the House of Pride and Kihyun couldn’t care less about it.

What he did care for was the fact that Taehyung’s childish complaints brought Kihyun the chance and opportunity of seeing the famous Jimin everyone had been talking about.

He could finally see for himself whether the boy was any threat for his older brother and by the mere looks of it, it was clear to Kihyun that the kid was merely that.

A kid.

There was no way he’d ever be an actual threat to Jin.

 _Brother will probably be able to continue with his plans normally if this is what he’s up against_ , Kihyun thought. A large smirk was plastered on his lips at the memory of how he and his brother had worried over nothing.

“Why the hell is he here?!”

Taehyung’s voice echoed from across the hallway.

It was true that the Sloths were known for their minimal decorative interiors giving the large white rooms of the house a cave-like feel. No matter how much privacy wanted within these walls…there was none.

Both Taehyung and Shownu knew this very fact. And Taehyung was making sure that Kihyun would hear every word he stated.

Kihyun smiled amused at the young Sloth’s behavior.

“Quiet down Taehyung and what do you mean why is he here? He’s my guest just as much as that Snake is yours,” his older brother remarked.

“Don’t call him that!”

“Call him what? A snake? That’s what he is, isn’t he? Just like you’re a bear and a sinner in this family.”

“You and everyone else in this house are too!” Taehyung defended.

“Me?” Shownu scoffed at his brother’s words. “Unfortunately you’re right, I am. But unlike you who avoids much involvement in the affairs of our household and slaves away for the sin etched in your blood, I don’t. I’m the head of this household for a reason, don’t forget little brother.”

Kihyun could only bite his lip at the sound of dominance in Shownu’s voice. There was authority in his tone.

 _A true leader in the making_ , Kihyun thought.

He couldn’t help but imagine Shownu truly becoming the man he wants for himself.

_Maybe brother is right…Shownu might be quite useful…_

But as much as Kihyun enjoyed the sound of Shownu’s cold exterior, Taehyung hated it.

Shownu’s cold stare only reminded Taehyung of the hard stoned truth. He and his brother were two complete opposites.

It was moments like these that broke Taehyung apart because Shownu hardened himself against him…

Because the teddy bear he used to be disappears completely…

“And what’s this? I can’t help but notice you’re no longer holding that bear you always carry around. Are you finally growing up? Are you finally trying to prove me and mother wrong? That you’re not the useless Sloth we think you are?”

The smirk on Shownu’s lips was enough to anger the animal inside Taehyung, but before he could say something Shownu only interrupted him.

“Oh wait, that would be giving you too much credit. The bear inside you...inside all of us in this household is truly strong in you.”

Shownu’s head lifts towards the large golden wooden bear symbol hanging from the top of his own bed in the room. Taehyung’s gaze follows his, knowing full well what Shownu was about to say.

The same thing his own mother would say long ago.

“The slothful bear will damn you to hell first.”

Taehyung tries hard to keep the tears from escaping, holding in his breath.

“And that snake in your room will probably meet you there too.”

“Take it back,” Taehyung gritted his teeth as he looked down hiding away the few tears he couldn’t hold back in front of his brother.

“It’s true Taehyung and you know it. He’s a sinner like everyone else.”

“No. Jimin is different. He’s not like me. He’s not like anyone so take it back!” Taehyung’s shouts surprise the older Sloth.

Throughout the years Shownu had known Taehyung to be quite a character. The mood swings were the most prominent of things when it came to his younger brother.

One moment he was quiet, shy, keeping to himself, and above all fearful. Yet there were moments where another side to him was revealed.

Rare moments…

But moments that did exist.

It took a lot to fully grab Taehyung’s interest and make him do more than just lay around in bed all day, but there was only one person that could change that.

A certain scorpion.

If he wasn’t around then Taehyung would stick to his quiet and lonesome self.

Then why was it coming out _now_ all of a sudden?

Seeing Taehyung angry and having the courage to stand up to him in his current state, was alarming for Shownu. The last time the younger bear dared to stand up against Shownu, Hyungwon had become a major problem.

There was truly a grand interest for this snake in the young bear’s eyes.

But why?

This passion for the snake seems almost similar to the way Taehyung had felt for Hyungwon when he had first joined the Envy household. In time, Taehyung had lost the grand interest he carried for the member.

He grew bored and the passion he carried for his snake friend slowly faded and became merely a small flicker in his eyes. So Hyungwon merely remained a friend, the only friend Taehyung had.

Shownu although relieved that Taehyung could finally confide in someone after so many years of solitude, he couldn’t quite accept it being a snake of all people.

Not one of them, Shownu had repeated to himself.

Anyone but not them. Yet it had already been too late.

Taehyung had become infatuated with that household and Shownu could only stand by and watch as Hyungwon remained in his younger brother’s life.

“You said the same thing about the other snake. What makes him different from him or any of us? What makes you think he won’t change later on,” Shownu shot back trying to keep himself in the conversation.

Taehyung looked back up at him with guilt in his eyes.

He knew who Shownu was talking about.

That _other_ snake…

_Hyungwon._

It was true.

Awhile back ago when Hyungwon had first joined the House of Envy Taehyung had thought he had found someone different. He thought he had found the one for him.

Just like how he feels for Jimin right now…

Hyungwon was a child when he had first arrived, just a couple of weeks after his own mother’s death. To Taehyung it had seemed like his luck was finally changing, receiving a gift like Hyungwon after the torment he had gone through with his mother.

His curious mind was full of innocence and it had been one of the things that had attracted him to the snake.

The way he smiled so warmly whenever Taehyung brought up something new to do. The way he would lazily ask Taehyung to put him to sleep as he cuddled next to his teddy bear and into his arms. The way he was always so observant of others as he tried to figure everyone out.

Hyungwon just simply always brought a smile onto Taehyung’s face.

He loved him for it.

When Hyungwon began to change, at first it was subtle. His curiosity about things turned into something else.

They turned into questions of self-doubt…

Of self-worth… questions that brought materialism into the picture…

And it wasn’t long until the envious thoughts slowly began to consume Hyungwon.

But he had been wrong about Hyungwon.

As pure as Hyungwon had been he had changed. Time spent in any of the households would do something like that to a person.

Corrupt them. It had been inevitable many say.

The pureness of a child like Hyungwon had been corrupted and he had slowly turned into a sinner like everyone else.

He too walked with the stench of a household member.

Taehyung couldn’t really blame Shownu for questioning him like that. He did after all have a point.

Who was to say Jimin wouldn't turn like the rest of them?

“I won’t let it happen.”

“What?” Shownu thought he had misheard.

Looking away Taehyung spoke again, “I won’t let him change. He’s different, Shownu. I just know he is. He’s innocent…he’s good.”

“Maybe, for now, but he’s a part of the House of Envy, Tae. He’s going to change and you can’t stop that.”

After a long pause, Taehyung finally replied, “You’re wrong. I can…and I will. You forget who I am.”

Looking back at Shownu, the older could hear the confidence in the younger boy’s voice. He could see the sudden smirk forming on Taehyung’s lips.

“What do you mean?” Shownu asks confused and worried about what that _could_ mean, “You’re my brother and a member of one of those houses that will eventually corrupt him.”

“Yes but don’t you remember the type of house we were before, big brother? We were a house on the verge of extinction just like the House of Envy are right now and I was the one who saved us!”

“It was Jungkook not you—“

“But I’m the reason Jungkook even gave a slight glance at our direction!” His final shout finally closed Shownu’s mouth.

The older could only glare at his feet knowing full well what Taehyung was trying to say by that.

As if the thought ever left his mind.

As if Shownu never thought about it. How could he not?

­­­No matter how weak, no matter how quiet or even how much of a slave Taehyung was to their family’s curse, Taehyung was more powerful than Shownu. And he always will be with that Scorpion on his side.

Because of Taehyung, Shownu was able to make a deal with Jungkook, the head of the House of Lust. Although it had been Shownu’s idea and he had first gone to Jungkook without his brother’s help, Jungkook had rejected the idea.

The scorpion leader had even flat out admitted how much he despised the Sloth leader and wouldn’t mind one less house in the picture. All he needed was Taehyung alive after all. Yet it was Taehyung who convinced Jungkook to take the deal. It was probably the only reason the other members of the household endured Taehyung’s presence.

Everyone owed their life to him.

With a heavy sigh Shownu finally looks up at his younger brother.

“And what does power have anything to do with this?”

The smirk still on Taehyung’s lips slowly turned into a frown…the memory of his own failure with Hyungwon entering his mind.

“Hyungwon…he…” Taehyung sighed not even knowing where to start. “It’s my fault he changed. I didn’t do anything to stop everyone from corrupting him. I saw it happening. I saw them whispering temptations, thoughts, ideas…I saw them change him and I didn’t know I could do anything.”

“It’s not your job to stop them, Tae—“

“I know it isn’t but I’ll make it my job,” Taehyung retorted.

He didn’t realize when the tears had begun to form in his eyes, but Shownu did.

It had been right from the start.

Right when that smirk had disappeared.

It was why Shownu tried to interrupt him. He could feel the guilt in Taehyung.

Shownu didn’t want to feel bad over Taehyung but he was still his little brother. At one point the two of them had been inseparable…at one point Shownu had always been the one to take care of all his fears and worries…

It was force of habit that made Shownu want to make Taehyung feel better no matter how things had changed between them.

“I’ll stop the ideas, the thoughts, the whispers…everything. I won’t let anyone hurt or corrupt Jimin.”

“With Jungkook’s help?”

“Yes, Jungkook will help me. I know he will.”

“Are you sure he won’t be the one to corrupt your snake? I mean if I remember correctly wasn’t it his house that practically corrupted Hyungwon’s heart? Wasn’t it Jungkook’s older brother who tipped over Hyungwon’s innocence into that of a sinner? Aren’t you worried that this time it might be your beloved Jungkook who’ll tip over Jimin’s innocence?”

The words slowly sunk in, but Taehyung didn’t want to even think of it.

“No, Jungkook…he…he wouldn’t, he’d never do something like that.”

_Not my Jimin._

With a heavy sigh Shownu continued to look at the determination in Taehyung’ face. There was nothing that was going to change his mind.

Not until he saw the proof with his own eyes.

The proof of how corrupt everyone around him really were.

Even his beloved Jungkook.

And eventually his beloved Jimin…

 _Jungkook… Oh how the scorpion injects its poison into the minds of everyone…_ Kihyun tilts his head back onto the wall behind him. There was a wide grin on the lion’s lips at the sound of the Sloths’ uttering words.

“Who’s to say Jungkook won’t _be_ the tipping stone for the fall of your innocence sweet little Jiminie?” Kihyun whispers to himself as his eyes continue to look outwards into the hallway.

It delighted the young lion to hear the bears argue.

He could only remember his older brother’s words at that point.

_“A house can only be strong when its foundations are.”_

_The foundations of this house are surely going to fall,_ Kihyun thought.

_Fall right into Jin’s hands._

Kihyun was too entranced in the conversation across the hall that he didn’t notice the commotion had been slowly waking up the small sleeping boy inside the room.

Jimin began to shift in his sleep, his head resting on his hands as his eyes slowly opened. He mentally thanked the dim lit room for not hurting his eyes the way he was used to.

Before, the light hitting the rooftop windows in his old room would always be the cause of his waking. It was the first time he’d ever woken up to such a dark environment.

Dark but beautiful.

Jimin’s head looked up at the shapes dancing in the room, the shadows taking different steps, the shapes taking different forms against the blue light. It was almost mesmerizing. He could see why it would be so easy to fall asleep in this room.

The blue light was slowly becoming Jimin’s favorite color.

He didn’t realize when his hand had slid up towards his lips. The tingling sensation on his lips was still there.

_He kissed me… Taehyung kissed me… My first kiss… my second…_

The tips of his fingers wouldn’t leave his lips. They kept brushing against the tingling sensation that didn’t seem to disappear.

Jimin could still feel it.

He could feel the softness of the Sloth’s lips; he could feel the wet and urging tongue as it explored the inside of his mouth. It was a sensation so unfamiliar but it had been something Jimin had once long ago yearned to know of.

The thought and feeling of being _wanted_ like that.

The thought and feeling of _wanting_ someone like that.

Jimin could still remember those small conversations he had with his mother. In the few times he had reached the lessons on reproduction or even the fewer times he came to learn on the psychological ideas of love and romance with his mother, it was always something he had been curious about.

A secret desire of his own…

The idea of marriage, becoming close to someone and creating a family.

All starting with a simple attraction to another human being.

He’d ask his mother about her experience, curious as to how he came about in the world and even more curious about the whereabouts of his own father. His mother never gave him a proper answer about what happened to him, but it was sure to Jimin’s mind that with the simple look his mother gave when talking about his father that she had been truly in love with him. It made him wonder if he would ever experience something like his mother.

_Maybe…Could Taehyung and I… He kissed me…and…I kissed him back…_

Thought after thought kept breaking into Jimin’s mind about the kiss, trying to put his feelings into something cohesive. Something understandable when he was still confused whether the kiss, his first kiss could mean the start of something big.

Something different.

Something special…

“Not planning on getting up?” The voice abruptly ended all of his thoughts and reminded Jimin he wasn’t in his old room.

He wasn’t alone.

Something he was going to have to get used to.

Sitting up, he looks to see a short but beautiful man leaning against the opposite side of the wall. His pink hair was parted to the side and his dark makeup gave him a beautiful smoky eye shadow look. Dressed in a blue silk buttoned shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the pale skin underneath looked stunning in contrast to the dark look he gave.

Jimin didn’t recognize him and the more he looked the more stunning the young man seemed to become.

“Y-You’re beautiful,” Jimin stuttered to say.

The stranger chuckled at his reaction, amused at how easily the boy fell for his charm. Kihyun never could get used to it, even when it was a reaction he received from everyone since he was born.

Kihyun absolutely loved it.

Realizing what he had just admitted out loud, Jimin could feel himself turn warm and red.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” Jimin hurried to explain. “Who are you?”

Kihyun continued to smile towards the boy in front of him, slowly walking up to him. Sitting on his knees in front of Jimin, he grabbed hold of one of Jimin’s hands. There was a bit of nervousness inside the small boy.

Kihyun could feel it.

As Kihyun drew circles with his fingers on the palm he held he replied, “My name is Kihyun from the House of Pride. I’m a friend of Shownu.”

“Shownu?”

Jimin scrunched his eyes at the name but then remembered the tall and bigger man who had opened the door to greet them in Taehyung’s house.

_Taehyung…_

“Wait. Where’s Taehyung?” Jimin asks abruptly finally remembering that he had lain to sleep alongside him. He turned and looked around the empty room.

Kihyun looked at Jimin wide-eyed and astonished at having been left ignored. His hands now empty as Jimin stood up and walked around the room looking for Taehyung.

No person had ever ignored him.

His hands balled into fists and a pain shot through his chest at the audacity the snake had dared to do.

_Ignore him?_

_Never._

Taehyung’s ears rang with Jimin’s shouts. It was enough to tear the young Sloth away from any conversation; any thought that crossed his mind.

“Jimin,” he whispers as his eyes dart towards the exit of the room. Before Shownu had any chance of saying anything Taehyung had already made his way out of the room and into the hallway.

As soon as he walks into his own room, he finds Kihyun holding Jimin against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

There was nothing but fear etched in Jimin’s expression and tears running down his cheeks as he tried to catch his own breath.

Taehyung’s eyes turned wide at the sight “Get your hands off him!”

Lifting an arm, the movement releases his aura towards Kihyun, and within seconds the lion feels his body grow limp with exhaustion. Being underneath the roof of the House of Sloth gives Taehyung the advantage.

An advantage Kihyun foolishly forgets.

It multiplies his power tenfold, making it utterly overbearing when the Sloth comes at him with full force.

He’s on his knees and hands, a weight on top of him, making it difficult to breathe.

“Argh,” Kihyun groans, his hands quickly becoming useless letting himself fall to the floor. His right cheek touching the cold marble flooring, his breath slowly escaping him…

Kihyun’s fingers wriggle in their place trying to find some kind of grip on the floor, some kind of gap in Taehyung’s power so he could fight back, but there was none.

Taehyung’s fingers turn into a fist and as his fingers squeeze tight in his palm, the lungs inside the lion start to close.

Kihyun’s eyes stare up at Taehyung and what looks back at him is a wide-eyed glare. There was anger, hate, and above all bloodlust.

He’s seen those eyes before…

“Taehyung stop! What the hell are you doing?!” Shownu’s voice breaks Taehyung from his own trance he created for himself before he feels his own body begin to feel limp.

His knees feeling limp and at the same time the power inflicted on Kihyun fading.

Shownu is by Kihyun’s side instantly helping him up as Kihyun coughs loudly trying to catch his breath. Tears had already formed in Kihyun’s eyes as he glared at the younger Sloth in front of him.

“I’ll kill you, you bastard!” Kihyun shouts at him.

“Kihyun this is just a misunderstanding, please forgive my brother,” Shownu tries to reason with him, but Kihyun simply ignores him.

Once Shownu holds back some of his own power off Taehyung, his brother looks up at the pair, disgusted by the way his brother holds on to the lion’s waist.

Disgusted with the idea that Shownu defends the Pride member.

Not when it was the House of Pride that turned his own household against him. It was them who had placed the sickening ideas of pride into their mother in the first place.

The idea that Shownu was their mother’s prideful son, who she should love and cherish for his outstanding deeds representing their household.

The idea that Taehyung was the black sheep in the family. That he wasn’t worthy…that he was the abomination in the household…

“Taehyung!” Shownu called to him bringing him back from his hateful thoughts.

Looking back at his brother Shownu finally reminds him, “You have a guest you should be looking over, Taehyung.”

It was then when Taehyung looks towards the wall where Jimin sat on the floor with his knees up to his chest.

Tears on his face, hands holding onto himself, and fear etched into his body position.

Jimin was terrified.

“Jimin, I’m so sorry…y-you you shouldn’t have seen that… you shouldn’t have gone through that,” Taehyung’s voice drastically became softer as he turned and inched closer to the small boy.

But the boy only inched away when Taehyung reached out to hold his hand.

It made the young Sloth flinch away, hurt.

Taehyung swallows hard trying to keep himself composed at the thought of Jimin rejecting him. Looking back to where Shownu and Kihyun had stood he realizes they had both left the room.

“I…I’m sorry Jimin. I-I’ll call Hyungwon. I’m sure you want to go home now.”

He stands and slowly walks towards the door. Slowly…hoping that Jimin would stop him.

Hoping that maybe Jimin would change his mind about whatever scared him. He didn’t mean to scare Jimin. He didn’t mean to put Jimin through any of this.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

They had kissed. It was so beautiful.

It was everything and more Taehyung could ever dream.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen!_

He walked but Jimin never stopped him.

Taehyung turned his head to see Jimin turned away crying into his hands. It was enough to make him walk out of the room faster. He didn’t want to see what he had done.

He didn’t want to see Jimin afraid of him.

Walking up to the phone sitting on a small stool at the end of the hallway, he stopped and stared at the small blue thing. Not wanting to pick it up, he sighed.

“You need to control your temper if you want to keep him,” a voice next to him sounded.

Taehyung looks up to see Shownu standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, leaning on the wall behind them.

“I know,” he responds.

“You don’t.”

“I do. I know I have…a problem. I’ll fix it...for him.”

“For him?”

“He’s different,” Taehyung replies looking away into the phone in his hand.

“Your obsession for things…for _people_ can be unhealthy.”

“I’ll get better, I—”

“I don’t mean unhealthy as in for just you, Taehyung. It’s unhealthy for everyone else. You’re going to put Jimin in danger. You’ll scare him the way you did today. You might even just corrupt him.”

“No. Never. And he won’t be afraid of me. Not for much longer. He’ll love me. I know he will. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Taehyung—“

“You’ll see. He’ll love me.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! I'd really appreciate it! I love reading your guys' comments~  
> I promise Jungkook will be coming up REALLY soon haha
> 
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated


End file.
